The Story Of A Lost Soul
by HarokiTellsTales
Summary: Hi, My name is Kairi Taisuki, & this is my story, hopefully someone will listen" What happens when a little cursed girl meets a red head demon? How does love work? You know, its destiny.OC Story. Revised from the 1 on BloodySandBaby My Sora's old story
1. Kairi Taisuki: Born A Girl

Haroki(Sora): Shello yall!! Its me, Sora, from BloodySandBaby with Angel, though Angel still has Sandbaby, I now go by Haroki. Here's my revised story of The Story Of A Lost Soul from the previous account.  
Kiba: Chyeah, she sucked then and is a bit better  
Haroki: A bit? Really? Well anyways, Im abit nervous to start writing again, but here's meh story. This chapter is rather bad, but the next one is better, remember the first 5 chapters are revised from the account I previously used during my crappy writing days, they will get much better, please continue reading the story after this chapter!Take it away Gaara  
Gaara: -sigh- Haroki (HarokiTellsTales)/Sora owns nothing that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. (the creator of Naruto... if you didnt know.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi, my names Kairi, Kairi Taisuki. I was born a monster, nobody cared about me, and nobody listened. But here is the story I am going to tell you, hopefully it will be told.

-----

"Ma'am, it's a girl." The doctor said, her voice full of sorrow as she handed the bundle that was cursed to the lady in the hospital bed, a mother that was now very unfortunate.

"It 'tis not good to have a girl in this time year" The mother, Alin, said aloud, looking down at the baby, "But I shall keep and raise her, for as lo-" she was cut off by the way her daughters eyes were as she scanned over her, they were grayish red, not that that was too odd, but it was what it looked like was in them, they looked as if something were … there, something staring back at her besides the little infant.

"Whats her name, Ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"Ill name her Kairi, Kairi Taisuki" She replied, her voice wavered slightly.

She brought Kairi home that night. Alin was quiet walking into the house, not wanting her boys to hear her, she didnt want them to see her sin daughter, but the Oldest, Satsuki, had stayed up. He woke Ryuu and Naito, who were sleep on the couch, up when he heard Alin enter, all of Kairis brothers crowded around, Satsuki was the only that spoke, "It's a girl? Mother." The Satsuki said, his voice was wary and cautious at mentioning the sin.

"It is, my son, a girl, Kairi." She replied, looking at him, then the other two brothers. She wouldn't look at Kairi, that lady would not look at her own daughter. It was 2 in the morning, they laid the baby down on a pillow and there she slept peacefully. "She almost looks innocent laying there asleep, mother" Naito looked up at their mom.

-----

"Mama!! Mama wake up!! Wake up!" Ryuu yelled running into his mother's room.

"What is it, sweetie" She asked sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"Its Kairi! Look!" Kairis bg brother pulled her up by the wrist with his right hand and pointed at her with his left, Alin gasped.

"But she was only a day old.... How did she... Its impossible!" She cried, shooting out of bed and towards the brunette boy who had tossed the girl down. The two were soon joined by Naito and Satsuki.

"I'm 5, thank you very much." Kairi pouted, crossing her arms after Ryuu tossed her down she had stumbled back up.

"Kairi, Um, go back to bed, okay?" Her mother nodded her off. The black haired girl left the room and found her way to a small little room that was painted light pink, there was and arm chair in the corner and she crawled into it. It was cold in the house, and her little white night-gown didnt keep the little five year old very warm. Her mother and brothers were still talking in their mother's room.

'Big brother Satsuki is nice, but the way him, Naito, and Ryuu look at me is scary.' She thought as she resituated herself to hug her knees to her chest, she held her stuffed mouse that had been laying on the chair.

-------

Kairi walked out of her bedroom and looked around the little house. She saw her brothers sitting in the living room, Satsuki was reading a newspaper, Naito was eating yakisoba and Ryuu was reading a book.

"Nii-san... I want to play outside" Kairi asked looking up at Satsuki.

"No, Naito will you get her some food and put her back in her room." Satsuki ordered. Naito sighed but nodded. Kairi followed him into the kitchen.

"Ryuu-nii... where's Okaa-san?" the little girl asked as her brother handed her an apple.

"In bed... now go into your room" He sighed pointing at the door to the little pink room. Kairi nodded and walked into the room.

--------

"Honey, Kairi?" The mother said opening the door to the pink room the next morning. She was holding a dress and sandles.

"Yes, mother." Kairi said back stretching in the armchair.

"I-I'm sending you away" She whispered, still not looking at me, Satsuki, Naito and Ryuu stood behind her. Alin tossed the dress and sandles on the rug in the middle of the room. Satsuki set a bag on the inside of my door.  
'I don't wanna cry... I dont want her to see my tears.' Kairi thought. She looked down away from her so-called family and let her blackish silver hair fell to the sides of her face, a SINGLE tear fell down the side of that pale face. She was more intelligent then normal five year olds. She shutteredd lightly, unnoticed to her mother and brothers. "Where will I go?" She questioned, angling her eyes to a different direction.  
"To your father's village, the village hidden in the lighting, the village of Rai." She replied, her tone was harsh.  
"Why wont you look at me, though, mama, why do you not like me?" Kairi questioned biting her lip afterwards.

"I hate the THING that I gave birth to and the thing that's inside of you! That 'tis why I wont look at you!" she hissed pointing at the girl. Kairi's eyes widened, shocked and scared.

"What is inside of me, Mama, please tell me." Kairi asked, her voice crack now, tears fell.

"A monster, and it made you one as well." To her, the little girl that just wanted love from her mom, it felt as if her heart had calapsed,

'A monster' she thought, scared. "Is it because I'm a girl, Mama?" She asked Alin, trying to look her mom in the eyes. "Yes, but YOU were the curse put on Me." she said said pointing at Kairi.

-------

Kairi stood next to a small carriage wearing a white simple, tank-top, flair dress that came to her knees and wooden sandles. She had one simple bag, the blanket she wwas wrapped in as an infant. As she was leaving the Village of Suki, her mother looked at her for the first time, she glared and then turned away. Kairi sat in her little carriage as she was driven away; She took her last look at the village hidden in the Moon and the people's glares that stared at her. She sat with her back against the door and her knees bent slightly and her stuffed mouse resting upon them. Kairi fell asleep crying.

-------

"You know its destiny" A voice whispered. Kairi looked around her, it was all dark. "You'll be the only one of your kind that has a different future" Kairi looked around, after seeing noone there, the five yearold grew frantic.

"Wh-whos there?" SHe whispered. Noone answered Kairi, and she stomped her foot, losing her patience, "Where are you!" She cried, her little fists clenched.

"Patience, patience" The voice told her. She tried to locate the voice but the room started to lighten up, and Kairi woke up.

* * *

  
Haroki: Well there you have it, Chapter one, A short chapter, but -shrugs- what can you do?  
Kiba: WRite longer chapters?  
Haroki: SHUT! UP! and Like I said, crappy, but please move on to Chapter 2.  
Gaara: Thanks for reading, come back again  
Kairi: Yeah! See you again! Bye!! -waves-


	2. Gaara Sabaku:You Dont Wanna Be My Friend

Haroki: Hello! Chapter 2, okay I know, these first five chapters will suck really bad because theyre revised of my old ones, so 6-end will be MUCH better, I promise!  
Kiba: Chyeah suure  
Haroki: Really!!... Gaara... Take it away  
Gaara: She owns nothing but what you dont recognize.

* * *

Kairi looked out the small window and saw a yellow gold gate. It read 'THE VILLAGE OF RAI'. 'So this is where I live' she thought. Kairi turned and set her mouse in the bag before placing the bag on her shoulder.

The carriage stopped, and the door opened. Kairi jumped slightly at the sudden opening. "Hi I'm Maru, a jonin. And you must be Taisuki, Kairi, am right?" he said. He had deep red hair and blue eyes. Kairi stared at him momentarily before answering.

"Y-yes, I am. A-are you scared of me?" Kairi asked childishly, keeping a safe distance.

"Well that depends, should I be?" he asked, chuckling lightly and smirking at the now six-year-old.

'Should he be?' She thought desperately.

"Come with me" he told kairi smiling and taking her hand to help her down like a good gentleman.

She walked slightly behind him, using him as a sheild from anything and everything that could be near her, to the raikage's tower.

"One minute okay, Kairi-hime" He smiled down at her and she returned with a nod. Maru turned to the lady standing infront of us.

"Maru, can I help you?" The lady asked, she lookedd down at Kairi and back up to him. She had deep red hair and blue eyes, looking almost exactly like Maru in facial structure as well. "Who's she?" She pointed down at the silvery-black haired girl.

"Well that's what I needdd your assitance with" Maru started,

"I am NOT helping you raise a kid Maru! Get a grip!" She cried. People around them started to stare.

"No! Mio!This is Taisuki Kairi, _**his**_ daugter" He angled his vision upward towards a higher floor.

"Oh... My... Well, hes free right now, go on up" She smiled nervously. He smiled at her, retook Kairi's hand and began to lead her up stairs.

"Who was she?" Kairi asked looking up at Maru quizically.

"Heh, thats my big twin sister, Mio, isnt she awesome?" He smiled, anyone could tell the 17-yearold was proud and loved his big sister. "Oops, here we are" He started to knock on the door,

"Come in, Maru" An older voice called. It was husky, rough, but full. Kairi loved it. It made her happy.

"Sir, this is--"

"You must be my young daughter. And Maru your feet should be quieter for a jonin" Kairi smiled at the older man, loving seeing him, it was like a spark of hope that she might have a family after all.

"Yes I am" Kairi replied, nodding lightly. He turned around and looked down at her, he'd been faing the opposite way. Kairi held her breath, hoping, waiting for his approval of her.

"You're the reason I spoke to your mother after 15 years of silence?" He questioned laughing a bit.

"Yea!" Kairi said, slightly agrivated he was laughing at that.

"Well I guess its a good thing then, Hm, Kairi" He smiled at her. Kairi's eyes perked up and she clapped happily andd hugged her father, "Well, Maru, can you show her her room and the way to the academy, I believe got her signed up already" He told Maru as he sat bacck down in his chair.

"Hai, lord raikage" Maru bowed and the two left the room.

"Okay, here's your room, Kairi-Hime" He smiled standing infront of a white door.

"So I live here now" Kairi whispered, as she layed her teddy bear on the pillow.

"Yep sure is" he replied.

"Now we must go around the village so you can figure out where to go if you want to walk, kairi-hime" he said bending down to see her eye to eye. We walked out, and as they were walking out of the tower she was deep in concentration 'm-maybe, just maybe people wont stare at me coldly here.' She hoped. As they were walking she saw people didn't really pay attention to who was walking on the road, just a simple curious glance. A girl that appeared to be about her age waved excitedly at the two, Kairi smiled and waved back, much smller then the little girl, but still waved. The girl ran to her mom and pointed at Kairi and Maru as they kept walking, made a waving gesture and ent bakc to smiling happily. Her mom smiled kindly at Kairi, mother's smile. But, there were some people who glared, Kairi's thoughts returned to saddness. 'But they don't know _**me**_' She thought, whining, wishing they would know her.

"We're now at the academy, look! Isnt it nice?" Maru asked as the entered the building. Kairi sinply examined the main entrance, taking it in. "Alright, lets go to the class room you should be in" Maru lead Kairi up some stairs and after dodging students, Kairi and maru finally reached another room. A teacher stood behind a desk rumaging through one its ddrawers. "This is Taisuki Kairi, Amu-sensei-chan" Maru said as they walked in.

"ah Kairi, nice to meet you, class just ended, that's why you probly got trampled on the way here. Hello, Maru, How're you today?" She giggled. Kairi looked up at Maru, and he was blushing.

"Im fine, Amu, you?" He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Im amazing, class was fun today." Amu-sensei smiled wider and set the papers into a folder that she then placed into a medium sized bag.

"Ahh, Maru-san, Can I go home?" Kairi asked tugging on Maru's Jonin jacket. He nodded, said his goodbyes to Amu.

-------

"Well good night Kairi-hime" Maru said rubbing the top of her head. Kairi was happy that they'd spent the rest of the day playing with Maru and looking around the village.

"Umm Maru-san, will you call me Kairi, just Kairi, instead" She said crawling into bed.

"Ok, then young Kairi, you call me Maru, Okay? Good night, now." He smiled and walked out. Kairi layed in bed, inches from sleep, trying to think whether her new friend should be scared of her, of course Kairi didn't want him to be, but SHOULD he be. Kairi fell asleep that night, Mouse in her hand. It seemed, more peaceful that night. She felt as if she had a home now.

------

"You know its Destiny" a voice said out loud, Kairi was in a dark room. "that you're here now, in Raigakure" Kairi looked around, once more, wondering who was speaking.

"Who's there?" Kairi asked warily, suspicious of her surroundings.

"Eh keep yourself patient, brat" the voice groaned.

"WHo are you!" She growled out each word. No voicce came again, but the room started to lighten, and Kairi woke up.

------

**Yawn** " Good morning Mousey"" Kairi said . Kairi walked to a mirror that stood near her bedroom door and looked in. "huh, I'm I'm ... 9 now" Kairi gasped shocked. Kairi stumbled back from the mirror and then looked herself up and down. She got dressed fast, finding clothes that fit her new body. She pulled on a long sleeved greyish dress, the collar didn't come up all the way and the sleeves drooped so that the neck-line was large. The dress came to the middle of her thighs. She pulled on black ninja boots that came up to the middle of her shins. Looking at herself one last time, nodded to her self. Kairi ran out of the room and to the raikage's office, she pushed the door and it swung open, "OTOO-SAAAAN" Kairi cried sliding into the room and stopping right at the side of his desk.

"And this is my daughter Kairi, she's si-." He stopped and looked at the exasperated nine-yearold "Nine" he finished. "Kairi, this is Temari who is twelve, Kankuro who is eleven, their sensei, Baki, and that is Gaara, he's a the same age as you, nine." he said, putting an open hand out to each of their directions.

"Hi nice to meet you, but I really have to talk to my father, so one minute, please" Kairi said hastly, smiling at the four foreign ninja's, keeping my eye on the one called Gaara. She wanted to know him. "Father, is this going to keep happening?" Kairi asked him scared, she didnt want to keep growing older, soon she'd be ninety-nine.

"I don't think so, not any more." He whispers in reply, "You finally seem to be at an age your intelligence is at, though you are very smart and cunning, we'll talk later" Kairi turned to walk out

"Okay, Otoo-san." She muttered as she startedd to shut the door.

"Wait," he started, Kairi stopped, turned on her heel and looked at him, "you'll be the one, Princess of Raigakure, perfect. You might not be genin rank, but I thin youll be good." my father said.

"Huh?" Kairi cocked her head in confusion wondering why her father was stating the obvious, Kairi didnt have a headband, she wasnt any type of ninja yet.

"Yes youll be the one, your mother told me you're intelligent, and skillful, and when you walk on the old wood floor with shoes I cant hear you" He stood up and nodded, Kairi walked up to him, and he whispered "I know you'll be fine, Here" he said handing the girl a blackish silver colored headband, it had a metal plate with a yellow-ish lightning bolt going threw a white moon. Kairi smiled, holding it in her hands, she mightve not liked her old village but seeing the moon and the lightning bolt it was like seeing her heritages together, her uniqueness, individuality.

"What do I have to do?" Kairi asked as she put the headband around her thigh.

"We want to make peace between our village and Sunagakure. So you shall live there for a while, and make a peace treaty with Suna, I believe you'll be fine with it." he explained,

"Mkk," Kairi nodded. Kairi told her father she was going to pack, as she was leaving looked at Gaare and nodded outside to the hallway. Kairi shut the door and all the sudden there he was, he appeared in a puff of … sand.

"What do you want" he said monotone-ly, arms crossed. Kairi examined him, and stared at his tatoo.

"To know what makes your eyes sadden, as does mine." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" he said coldly. Kairi pouted and crossed her arms. She sighed and took his hands

"Believe me, I do" Kairi said back., smirking to argue. She was now walking backwards pulling him back to her room so no one would hear him speak to her. "A-are you a monster, like I am" Kairi asked, looking him in his now widening eyes, I could tell what the answer was, yes. "I have some monster in me but my mother never told me what it was" Kairi explained, still holding both of his hands in her own. "So what...what is it?"

"The shukaku, I have the shukaku in me" Kairi cocked her head,

"So? Why would I not want to know that, it only means we are more alike then before." Kairi said she let go of his hands and looked to the side.

"See you hate me now" He muttered looking away, Kairi giggled and jumped on him.

"No! Now we can be friends and keep each other safe and comforted! So when people say we dont have anybody we can have eachother." She whispered, her arms around his neck, his arms immidiately wrapped around her waiste to catche her.

"You don't want to be my friend, you're doing it out of pity" he said, but she didnt let go.

"I do too, I want you to be my best friend, if you want to." the brunette whispered, a silent tear rolled down her cheek, she wanted to be his friend more then anything.

"Sure whatever" he said shrugging, Kairi was still on his shoulders.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah sure" he said rolling his beautiful green eyes.

"You should get packed" He sighed. Kairi giggled, kissed his cheek and jumped off of him. She ran over to her closet and packed all the clothes that Mio had put in her closet.

"Ill see you in the office" She giggled, smiling brightly at him.

Gaara poofed in his sand and Kairi jogged out thrugh the hallway and to her father's office door.

"Otoo-san, Im packed" Kairi smiled as she walked in. He nodded and stood up to give her a hug.

"Well she's ready we should go now." Baki said to the Raikage.

"Yes you should it's a long way home from here." He replied nodding at her. Kairi hugged her father good bye again, and the four with their new 'addition' took off, Baki was in front Kairi and Gaara was next to her with Temari and Kankuro after them.

-------

"The gates" Baki called back to them.

'Suna' Kairi thought. They landed and once again Kairi was hit by glares, appearently they had nontified the people of Suna whom they brought. But the glares were angled at Kairi and Gaara. Kairi as scared and standing extremely close to Gaara.

"So we are the same" Kairi whispered to him. He just looked at her.

"Ahh, Gaara! Takiti!!" Kairi said as he pulled herself into him and used his sand to shield them from the in coming kunai. "Thank you" Kairi said. After the sand went down, he kept her close to himself so nothing would hit her, it was the first time she had felt safe.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked her brother and Kairi.

"Mhmm" Kairi nodded keeping close to him, gaara just nodded.

* * *

Haroki: Well that was numero duo!  
Kiba: yeah... later  
Haroki: Chapter three has already been written with 4 & 5 so they will be up momentarily.  
Gaara: Bye  
Kairi: -waves- bye-bye people who leave wonderful reveiws(hint hint) -wink wink-!!!:)


	3. Kairi Taisuki: Why me?

Haroki: Okay, Numero three is crappy. Sorry, it ws kinda a filler... Eh heh.  
Kiba: Yeahhh....  
Gaara: She owns none of the Naruto things.

* * *

Story of a lost soul chapter 3

"So what do you think Kankuro?" Temari asked as the two circled around the defenceless nine year old.

"Ehh, at last shes cute." Kankuro shrugged. They stopped infront of her and immediately started throwing questions at her.

"DO you like Gaara?" Temari asked

"We-well--" Kankuro cut her off,

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked

"I li--" Temari cut her off with,

"Favorite food?" She asked with a note pad appearing, writing down the answers Kairi hadnt even given.

"Sashi--" Kankuro cute her off with another

"Skills?" He asked, chakara glowing on her fingers like strings

"Im not su--"Once again, cut off

"How well do you know your self?" Temari asked, tapping her forehead with a pencil

"Well very I ho--" Kairi was cut off one last time,

"Whats youre cup size?" Kankuro added in,

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded

"GAAAAAARRRRRAAAAA" Kairi cried, confused and done with this tourment. "Gaara-chan!" She called, he appeared a couple feet away from her and walked up, stopping in his tracks when he saw kankuro spin around and Temari suspicously hide a note book behind her back

"What's going on?" he started motioning to hissiblings who were interogating his friend.

"Temari and Kankuro are not being oh so friendly!" Kairi cried.

"Kankuro, Temari let her be" he monotone-ly ordered, the eleven and twelve yearold sighed and listened to the nineyearold by turning and walking away. Kairi smiled at Gaara,

"Thanks Gaara-chan!" She smiled, giggling slightly. He nodded and she toke his hand.

"Its, um late I guess I'm going to get a bite to eat then go to bed … Oh hey... Gaara … where's my room…" Kairi questioned looking up at him.

"You well … sleep in my extra bed…" he blushed slightly but she was oblivious to it.

" Oh.. Okay!" She smiled "Well Ill be in in a minute" She started to walk off down a hallway and stopped, "Hey Gaara-chan, where's the kitchen?" She already felt safe and secure here, and didn't feel… threatened or frightened. It was kind of like in Rai.

"To your left and straight down" he sighed pointing in the right direction.

"Ah ok thank you"Kairi giggled "I guess I was going in the completely wrong direction, eh?" She took his directions and headed down. She skipped down the hall way happily. "Hmmmm" she mumbled while putting her index finger over her lips and turning her head to the side. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed to, apparently, a wall and throwing her finger out while popping her head up. "They have pocky!" She cheered, happily. She grabbed a BOX and ran out to where she'd last seen Gaara. "… He didn't tell me WHERE my bed was …" she whined, pouting lightly. After all, she was nine, and it was getting to be time that she went to bed.

"This way Kairi-kun" A voice sounded from behind her, She shreiked slightly, jumped, and spun around, only to see it was just Kankuro.

"Why'd you say –kun?" Kairi asked childishly after letting out a sigh of relief that it was only him. "'Cause, you call Gaara, Gaara–chan" he laughed and pushed himsel off the wall to take a step closer to her.

"but he's ok with it…" she protested, half stomping her foot.

"Oh and your not! What kind of guest are you!" he shouted, putting his hands up and taking another step, they were now about a foot apart. Tears wanted to fall but they didn't. "Oh now your gonna cry" he rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "How childish, Kairi-kun"

"Gaara!" Kairi cried out, the fist that wasnt holding the pocky was balled.

"See you always use him to protect you! What kind of ninja are you!" he asked, trying to egg her on. He wanted to see what she could do.

"A MONSTER!!" She screamed at him.

_'Go for it. He made you mad didnt he? Make him pay' _A voice cackled. She wimpered, but listened. Her eyes got deep red and she ran at Kankuro wanting to kill him, someone stopped her.

"Stop Kairi-chan, it's ok, he's annoying let him be. Our room is this way" he calmly spoke to her. She let her muscles loosen and for a second she was limo in his arms.

_'Useless, Brat'_

"A-alright Gaara-chan" she stuttered turning to hug him. After entering the room she started to pull off her boots then her dress.

"Whoa!" Gaara covered his eyes. "Watch it. Tell me when your done!" He grumbled. She giggled and pulled on a tank top and flannel shorts.

"Okay, Im good!" She smiled. he uncovered his eyes and nodded at her, he couldnt help but look over her a coupl times. She laid down on the bed that didn't have any sand in it. "Gaara-chan, good night" She smiled, he just nodded. As soon as she fell asleep he sat back up and started meditating, because Gaara Sabaku can't sleep.

-----

"You know, Its destiny" A voice told Kairi, she was in the same dark room. "That you feel this way"

"Excuse me... but... who are you?" She asked politely, looking around the room, most of the fear had washed out of her.

"Jeez are you impatient, Brat" the voice grumbled.

"Just tell me who you are! Are you family?" Kairi asked, things started to go white. "No! Not yet! Answer me!" She cried.

-------

Kairi stretched as she yawned waking up, it was about 10:00, she'd had slept in. "Gaara-chan?" She questioned looking around. She got up out of bed and walked to her bag. Pulling out her grey dress she smiled seeing that it wasnt too wrinkled and pulled it on. She combed through her waiste-length hair and pulled the bak up into a ponytail. Satisfied with her look she pulled on her boots and walked out of her room. "Hmm I think I'll look around," the curious girl walked outside. Shed been told she shouldnt leave the smal gates that surrounded the large yard and Sabaku house, but she didnt see any danger in it except for fun, and how could that be dangerous? She opened on of the small gates and closed it behind her. The village had many more streets then Rai did, So Kairi made sure to keep note of which streets she went through and which she just passed. She ignored the glares that she was hit with from the villagers, hoping maybe that if she ignored them, they would go away.

"Yummy! Whatever that is smells so good!" She giggled, turned to see a noodle shop, and ran in. "Udon please!"She cheered happily sitting down, taking a a pair of chopsticks and cracking them in half so she could use them..

"Sorry we don't serve monsters!" he told her coldly while snatching the chopsticks out of her hand.

'Monsters, monsters, monsters' it echoed threw her head, she cringed at the word..

"Right sorry my fault" Kairi whispered walking out of the noodle shop after bowing her head at the man.

"It sure is," he yelled at her retreating back. It was then she decided that no matter who was rude to her, or mena to her, or glared at her, she would be polite to them. She wouldnt be rude to any of them. So she walked threw the dirt roads, and the people glared harshly at her. Finally, she found a small park area that didnt have adults around it and sat down on a swing to watch younger kids run around as she sat quietly. They were so innocent, just kids, like her. Her age, and no different from her, and yet she was forced away. She was hated for something she didnt even no about. She was just a nine year old girl that craved friends like the ones running around in the park and she knew she could never have them. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. After no time of crying it wore her out and she'd fallen asleep on the swing. Little did she know, eyes watched her on the swing, staring at her. They preyed on her. She stayedd peacefully asleep, the wind moving her back and forth slightly.

-------

"You know, Its destiny" A voice said in the black room. Kairi was all but joyed to hear it. She was sick of this thing talking to her. "That they arent your hated"

"Stop talking to me!" Kairi cried, tears finally hit her eyes.

"What a sorry excuse for a shell." The voice groaned.

"Just go away!" Kairi whispered the plea.

"Watch your back!" The voice hissed to her.

"Who are you!?" She cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" No voice answered, "Why me?" she looked around the room and it startedd to lighten.

* * *

Haroki: Bad?  
Kiba: Ill say  
Haroki: Shut up! No one asked you!  
Gaara: Bye. Hnn.  
Kairi: Read and Reveiw! You wonderfull people you. -wink wink-  
Haroki: Stop egging them on Kairi.  
Kairi: -Pout- Mou. Fiiine. bye-bye!


	4. Gaara Sabaku: I'm Sorry

Haroki: Okay number four!!! Hope you like it!!  
Kiba: Shes getting better.  
Haroki: Gee thanks! -huggles-, any whos-a-whats-its, Gaara take it away  
Gaara: One know... she doesnt own... anything.... accept what well you know she owns... hnn.

* * *

The story of a lost soul chapter 4

Kairi woke up and looked around, wondering why she had fallen asleep at the park. She felt like she was being watched so she decided to leave. "Well I should get back!" She popped up out of the swing, thinking about Gaara and that she hadnt seen him all day. She wondered if her missed her and planned on asking him where he'd been when she woke up, not that it would matter to her, she'd just be happy to be with her friend again, after all, he WAS her only one besiddes Maru, but hes older. As she pondered these thoughts in her head, she was very focussed, she didnt she heard the swoop of a kunai behind herself until it was close.  
"Huh" She spun around to see a crazed look in her the black haired lady's eyes. Yes, it was Alin.  
"M-mother" She stuttered scared.  
"IIIIIEEEE" Kairi screamed running, but no matter where her speed took her, Alin followed. As they passedd buildingd, some people cheered, some tried to help Alin, and some just watched as the mother, who Kairi happened to look similar too, chased her daughter with murder in her eyes. She'd kill her daughter out of cold blood.  
"Takiti!!" She screamed no one seemed to hear the poor girl adn that scared her most. With so many people there, around her, watching her, as tears stremed down her face, and she felt her heart race, she screamed for help(Takiti), finally she realized she might just be alone in this world, wwith no one, ad that if thats so, its one very cruel world, that no matter what someone is, they deserved to be treated like any other person. "GAARA-CHAN HELP!" she screamed for her Gaara while running towards the mansion that was Gaara's family's. She knew, despite that anyone else would never come for her expect maybe Maru or her father(or any one her father ordered) would never come.

"No one cares about your screams!" her mother yelled chasing after her.

"Thats not true!" She cried in responce, "GAARA!" She yelled. Red and grey tendrills of chakara were engulfing her as her eyes turned blood red. "Stop!!" She growled. She slid to a stop when Gaara appeared infront of her and went to hug the Red head.

"Leave her alone" Gaara said, sand going around Alin. "desert coffin"

"NO GAARA!" Kairi screamed wrapping arms around his waiste, thinking naiively that that would stop him. Shed heard Kankuro and Temari talking of Desert Coffin before. That it scared them andd they thought that, just because they were his older siblings, he'd have no merccy on them. Kairi didnt believe that Gaara felt no mercy for people. She simply believed people had no mercy for him. Life is a two way street

"wh-what" He stuttered, wondering why she wouldnt want the unforgivable lady dead.

"Stop" She whispered, tearfully whispered, but it was to late. Alin was dead, blood splattered across Gaara and Kairi. Mixed with sand, the beautiful sand, soaked in the red life liquid of her mother.

"N-no" Kairi gasped, crying. "Mother" she whispered.

"She tried to kill you" he growled, sand swirling back to him.

"I don't care" She whispered, still clinging to him like he was her protector.

"You hate me now" He stated. He didnt ask it. She curled herself more into him, just like a nine yearold to her daddy.

"No. You saved me" She whispered.

--------

"What happened?" Gaara and Kairi were standing infront of his father. Kairi was slightly hiding behind Gaara.

"It was m--"

"My fault" Kairi whispered,

"Come out from behind Gaara" He bellowed. Kairi slipped out from behind him, looking at the floor. Shee flexed her hands multiple times as a nervous habit.

"My mother hated me. She was trying to kill me, I screamed for Gaara... And he came to me, saving me, but some odd chakara had swirled around me... it killed her" Kairi whispered.

"Miss Taisuki, you're here on treaty business, correct?" He asked. Kairi did not know what she was getting into with him.

"U-um, yes sir" She replied nodding lightly.

"Lying to the Kage of Sunagakure isn't a good thing to do" He looked at her.

"U-uh Im sorry, sir" She whispered.

"It was my fault father...Sir" Gaara told him. Kairi looked up at him, apologizing in her eyes, wondering why he was going to tell his father if that ment him getting in trouble. He lectured them and dismissed them.

"Im sorry Gaara" She murmured, he stopped her.

"No, Kairi, Im sorry. You didnt want me to kill her. I killed your mom. Im so sorry" Gaara whispered to her.

-------

"Gaara-chaaaan" Kairi sang, it had been two weeks since the incident and she had forgiven him. It hadnt taken long either, it was pretty much after he apologized to her, and after a day or so of grief she was happy again. She realized she was only sad because it was her mother. She knew there was n hope of love from her mom, so she was back to normal in no time.

"What" he said monotone-ly. He looked her up and down.

"Oh, you like it? Temari gave it to me" She smiled looking at it and spinning. It was a white summer dress and she was wearing lace up sandals. "Apparently she made it and it was way to small. She laughed lightly at herself and told me that it was silly that she made it small." Kairi giggled examining it.

"Its.... pretty" He murmured, embarrassed. "What did you need?"

"I have bad news" she said, her emotion changed from happy to sorrowful.

"What is it" he said worriedly.

"You gotta get your butt outta bed and get breakfast whether you want to or not" She snapped wagging a finger at him. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and got up. The two ate and then decided to go out for a while.

"Gaara-chan, if you didn't have the shukaku in you, and I told you I had this monster in me, back when we first ment, would you be scared of me?" Kairi asked hoping nothing would have changed. The two were holding hands, like little kids usually do. She was staring at her feet as they walked through a garden behind the home.

"Nope it would probably still be the same Kairi-chan" he said. She smiled to herself.

"ah, Good cause um... Gaara," She started... she stopped and turned to lookat him. He turned when she didnt finish her sentence.

"What?" He asked,

"I like you!" She smiled up at him. He smiled down at her, she gasped "You smiled at me! You finally smiled!" She hugged him.

--------

"You know its destiny," A voice said to her. She looked around herself and finally gave up trying to ask who it is.

"What is?" She asked, sitting down in the room.

"You'll know soon enough" It chuckled.

"You know you are really annoying" Kairi growled. The voice laughed at her. Once again, the room started to lighten and Kairi woke up.

--------

"Kairi-imotoo, get up" She woke up to hearing Kankuro and sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily while turning to face the brunette.

"Nani" She whispered making sure I did not "wake" Gaara. Kankuro was standing next to her bed. Gaara turned slightly, restless in his meditation.

"You gotta go come on." He whispered to her, tossing her bag at her.

"What!" Kairi whisper shouted glaring at him. Her hands clenched themselves to the bed sheets not wanting to leave.

"Yeah come on here I packed your stuff" he told her and started to walk out. She reluctantly got up and pulled on a dress while his back was turned.

"But Gaara" She turned to look at the 'sleeping' red head.

"No we gotta go here some guy named Maru is here to bring you back to Rai!" he told her. The brunette glanced once more at Gaara.

"But" She said worried. She stared at Gaara for a moment before she looked back at Kankuro.

"Come on!" he growled and pulled Kairi away. She trailed after him as they left the building and headed towers the gates.

"Bye, Kairi-chan" Temari tried to crack a smile and Kairi didn't even try to smile at her, she just, lifted a corner of her mouth a little.

"Later, Munchkin" Kankuro smirked at her. Kairi nodded.

"Kairi, it's been 3 weeks, its good to see you again!" Kairi spun around to see Maru.

"Hey Maru" Kairi forced a smile to cross her face as she nodded at him.

"Temari-nee-chan! Give this to Gaara please!" Kairi threw her a small glass bottle with a rose in it against one side and sand filling it up with a cork on top, and a silver locket that said sand on the front and had a picture of Kairi on one side and a picture of Gaara on the other wrapped around it. Scrawled in cursive with black ink was the word "Gaara" with flowers and vines around it. Temari caught it and waved with her other hand.

"Ok I will Kairi!" She shouted back. Kairi started crying as Maru pulled her away and they took off.

------

"Long time no see Kairi" he smiled at Kairi.

"Whatever" was all she responded with to her old friend. He was shocked because he knew her as a happy little girl. 'I miss Gaara... He's going to be really upset when he finds out that I left...' Kairi thought sadly. She kept running along side Maru, she was much slower then he was so he kept slow.

* * *

Haroki: See you next time!!  
Kiba: Bye!  
Kairi: REVEIW!! :) And Ill be happy!  
Haroki: Kairi! Stop!  
Gaara: Keep reading, and reveiw.


	5. Kairi Taisuki: Its Been Four Years

Haroki: Well here's number 5. -Sigh- I realized I previously wrote number 6 too. So its gonna be abit crappy too.  
Kiba:Yeah well there's alot of explaining about stuff in this one. Like what happened in the time sk--  
Haroki: -Covers his mouth- Eh heh heh heh youll find out soon enough! Take it away Gaara!  
Gaara:-Reading off paper- There's alot here that she owns, like Kairi, her team, and The Kumori Rai Blade. SHe does notown the Village Tenshi like many people think, though she thinks she owns the idea behind the charactors ability, but not sure. She owns the the Kumori Rai Bl-- -Not paper- Haroki I already said this  
Haroki: I know, I just want wanted them to know that I own the amazing Kumori Rai Blade. -smiled.

* * *

The Story Of A Lost Soul #5

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Maru asked about an hour later. Maru and Kairi had reached the Village of Rai by now.

"Nothing I just wanna get home" She whispered.

"What ever you say" he said shrugging. But something was wrong. Kairi didn't want to leave Suna, even though people didn't like her there, she'd be near Gaara, but the worst part was leaving with out saying good-bye and not knowing when she'd see her nine year old red head.

'Poor Gaara-chan' She thought biting her lower lip in worry, 'he'll be worried to death... I wish I could've woken him up to say good bye… He's going to be really mad when he finds out I left... But, maybe he'll get the note...' Kairi thought. 'gaa……ra' Kairi thought closing her eyes real tight so tears wouldn't fall down her pale pink cheeks. it was unnoticed to anyone, and she hoped he would find it, but lightly carved into the glass bottle were the words 'I'll Come Back, Gaara' And she ment it. She'd see her Gaara again if it was the last thing that little black haired girl did, but hopefully it wouldnt be.  
------

"It was destiny you know" The voice told Kairi, she was getting pretty sick of it.

"Just tell me who the hell you are!"

"Dont be do insulent!" The voice cried, Kairi covered her ears and dropped to her knees. The voice was shriller then it used to be. It sounded like glass was shattering around the pour girl.

------

It had been four years since Kairi left Suna, and she hadnt been the same for the first year. She moped andbelieved that nothing was going to be okay, her dad had her have tutors that taught her her education, she didnt like them, so she picked up on her teachings quickly so she could get rid of them, when the Raikage allowed her to started training at around ten she got alittle happier, making life easier for him. Her dad hated seeing her so upset. He hired ANBU and Jonin to help her train, perfect Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu.

She excelled highly in her Taijutsu training, and her father got her a huge black-metaled sword made. The black metal symbolized that it was some of the most industrial metals one could find in the Ninja world. It was called the Kumori Rai, Shadow Lightning, Blade. She'dd mastered it and began to create her own techniques using it.

She also began to do research on the Taisuki's Doujutsu and Kekki Genki, or Blood line limit of her mothers side from the moon village, most of the information in that village was confidential so receiving it was hard to do. Her research was still progressing now despite the bumps in the road.

With other research that she did on myths about the Moon village and research on the 'Tailed Demons' there were nine, she found out why pain effected her so much, unlike Gaara's Shukaku, that protects him, and makes it to where he has never felt physical pain, Kairi is weak, which is why, in normal situations, Girls are sacrificed in the Moon village during the fall or winter. Kairi's birthday fell in winter. They are supposedly 'cursed' and so far, Kairi is one of the only to ever live.

Shed cheered greatly up when her dad began letting her train with real ninjas, not ones he hired for her. She got to train with any team she'd wanted too by her second year and six months back in Rai. Kairi began spending much time with Maru training in Taijutsu, Mio, Maru's big twin sister, in Gen jutsu and Amu-sensei in Ninjutsu. They were her only friends, but at the moment she was sitting with her second favorite person in the world, the Raikage.

"Gah, I don't wanna go to Konoha!" She whined, sitting on her dad's desk with a half-pout half bored look plastered on her face, "Its soooo far away!" she let her legs fall off the desk frm their crossed position, remembering she didnt wear a dress any more, rather a pair of short grey shorts and a Kimono style tank-top that stopped an inch above the end of her shorts. The shirt was grey with pale yellow outlining. She wore a long black jacket that, when buttoned, covered her mouth, but most of the time she kept it unbuttoned, and loose on herself down to the middle of her calves. She still wore her boots but now she graced her arm with her head band. She also had a giant holster for a giant sheath on her back in which held her -giant- blade, but not often. She usually kept it in her scroll. She bearly kept it in her shealth and decided she would when she felt she was a true ninja. She only kept a Chakra replica in the Shealth. The Kumori Rai was about 5 feet long and 2 wide. It had seral barbs on it and with on Jutsu Kairi came up with, it could shred instead of slice, but only for shot periods of time.

"Well you have to if you want to become a chunin!" Her father laughed at her as she pouted childishly. Her dad patted her head and smiled at her. "You'll be fine, you shoulddnt be gone for very long, darling, and remember to practice your Rai Taisen, okay?" It was a Kekki Genki her fathers side that she was trying to master.

"But I have no team, nor a sensei!" She whined in protest. Something that never left Kairi was her good grammar... most of the time. She didnt have a team, it was true. She'd always trained with Maru, Mio and Amu, and then when she could a Sensei would allow her to train with their team.

"I'll get you a team …" he said not looking up from his papers. Kairi was now pacing back and forth in front of his desk so she didnt take up the roo her needed to work.

"Can you do it soon then, I mean the exams are a week away!" She groaned, pounding her hands down on the desk.

"Sure I can, here are their training grounds." He said handing her a paper. Kairi studied it momentarily before smiling widely.

"Maru has a team this year?" She asked excitment strung in her voice, her father nodded while smiling at her"Perfect team for you. Maru, with his cousin and a boy from the Village Tenshi, who only came here a few weeks ago" He told the bubbily child. She squealed,

"Okay, see you, Papa, Imma head out." Kairi shouted. Jumping out the window. She couldnt wait to e there and surprise Maru with her presence.

------

"Yo, you guys must be my team!" Kairi jumped down in between all 3 of them.

"Kami! Who are you!" one shouted, taken back by Kairi's sudden appearence, Maru began laughing loudly at the brown haired boy's surprise.

"That's my friend, Kairi" Maru smiled, Kairi jumped onto Maru to hug him and began to strangle him playfully.

"You didnt tell me you had a team Maru-Nii!" Kairi stated as he pulled her off and sat her down.

"Ah ok you're the Raikage's daughter." a boy with bright long blue hair and deep green eyes said pushing up a pain of round rimmed wire framed glasses. His hair was in a pony tail and reached his mid back region.

"Yeah" She replied shrugging. It wasnt a big deal to her.

"I highly doubt you're on our team, you can NOT be strong enough for this team!" The first boy with the pretty light brown hair declared, his arms crossed.

"Try me. I could probably have you knocked down in five seconds!" She let out a playful smirk and he put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, lets go" He stood in a fighting stance , shouted something in what seemed to e giberish, but it couldve just been her ears not hearing it straight away. Kairi stood still not even blinking. He was attacking with a dark Sai that had tendrils of chakara around it, the form the chakara was taking, those tendrils, reminded her of the chakara that came from her in a few nightmares, it scared her.

_'Move' _A voice hissed at her,

"KUMORI RAI BLADE!" Kairi yelled, while jumping in the air, biting her thumb, and swiping blood along a scroll all at the same time. First the handle appeared in her hand then the blade, she noticed the boys eyes widen. "Imo Kumori Dageki!!" Kairi shouted (little shadow strike). She swung sword in mid air at him and a black blade, smaller then what she could really do, of chakara went at him and knocked him down, into a tree, he grunted in pain.

Kairi pinned him down, "Was I in time?" She asked, playfully smirking at the angered boy. He growled.

"Well, looks like you ARE on our team!" The boy with icey blue hair noted. Kairi smiled brightly. "My name's Ketenshi, Zakoshi. I specialize in Genjutsu and am very good with colleting data seeing as I see what many people cant, a trait only those from the Country of Tenshi have. I want to be a Medic nin once Ive gotten to the ranks of ANBU" He explained. Kairi realized this was the boy who had only just gotten here.

"My name is Daitou, Koru. Im a good fighter and tracker specializing in Ninjutsu. I'd like to become an Anbu captain. I might not be from The 'Country of Tenshi'(He rolls his eyes) but I do have a Kekki Genki you can figure out" He finishe by winking at her and She just cocked an eye brow.

"Well You know me, Kairi-chan. By the was Koru... sadly.... is my cousin--"

"And Mio's Favorite!" He cheered.

"You are not now shut up!" Maru cried, hitting him in the head. Kairi giggled at the two bickering while Zakoshi rolled his eyes with a half-ammused, half-irritated expression.

'Well father it actually looks like I'm gonna like these weird people!!!!' Kairi thought laughing in her head. She smiled lightly daydreaming about finally havinig friends when Koru pounced on her to get her attentin and they started laughing.

* * *

Haroki: Well There you have it! The awesomeness of the Kumori Rai Blade was revealed.... or was it?  
Gaara: Did you just give a mini-cliffhanger in an Authors Note?  
Haroki: -smiles innocently at him-  
Kairi: You know its really depressing to lots of people when Im sad, so please make me happy and Reveiw??  
Haroki: Kairi!! Stop! .. eh heh heh well later!


	6. Gaara Sabaku: Look Where You Wouldn't

Haroki: And so here we have it, numero six.  
Kiba: Yeah shes doing good with this keepin up  
Kairi: So... Did they reveiw?  
Haroki: SHUT UP KAIRI! onto the story, but first, GAARA!!  
Gaara: Okay, so Haroki only owns the things that... okay yeah you know.

* * *

Chapter 6 The Story Of A Lost Soul

"I'm heading out now guys ok! Maru, Daddy said you and Mio are welcome to come to dinner tonight." Kairi called heading off down the dirt pathway. They hadnt really been trainging at the end, more like sitting arounnd and talking, alot about the chunin exams coming up.

"'kay, talk to you later!" Koru yelled. Zakoshi pulled himself out of his daze and ran to catch up with the retreating giirl.  
"Hey, Kairi, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
"Nani?" She asked not turning around, or stopping, She just looked toward him. He kept his gaze on the ground, not looking at Kairi. She rose her eyebrow at the flustered boy and giggled.  
"What is it Zako-san?" Kairi asked laughing a bit and dropping her arms from their previous crossed position.  
"You know the Sakura Festival tomorrow?" He asked quietly, he wwas trying to sound casual, btu was trying to hard so it sounded very un-cccasual. "Well, yeah. Ive only been once though." Kairi shrugged, she pushed her jacket back and put her hands in her pockets.  
"Well will you go with me, like be my date?" Zakoshi, the quiet, intelligent one, asked. Kairi's grey-red eyes widened like giant marbles.  
"Ummm, here's your answer, if I'm at the 'Annual Festival Sakura Arch tomorrow, at 6:00, when it starts, apparently I'll be going with you but if I'm not there, but I am at the festival, I'm not going with you okay" Kairi said with a wink and a smile. Zakoshi nodded and dashed back to Koru  
"She sooo digs you" Koru laughed, Kairi rolled her eyes after hearing him, "Ow!" She imagined Zakoshi punching him in the arm and giggled. The two were already like brothers to her, she didnt like Zakoshi, infact she didnt remember ever having a crush on anyone, ut she woulddd go with him as a friend.

---------

"Tadaaaaaaiiiiiimmmmmaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Kairi called walking into the house, a maid walked up to her hastily.  
"Okaiiri" she smiled, "But ma'am you missed spper!" she said worried, her face was frantic and she'd been holding a small hamper that she dropped in surprise when seeing Kairi.  
'Oh ... Laundry day?' Kairi chuckled abit at Sohna's worry, "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just going to head up to my room, Sohna" Kairi reassured her. Sohna always feared of getting fired. Kairi knew her father would never do that to Sohna. Sohna calmed down and took the hamper she had dropped to the laundry room.

-----

Kairi sat on her four-poster bed. Her room was perfect picture of her life. The walls were light grey with swirls of yellow traveling around it. Her bed was decked with black sheets, a lightning yellow comforter, had grey curtains hanging around them, attached to the bed posts except for when she untied them. She kept a dark wooden pergo flooring that wasnt cold to the touch when your feet touched, but it wasnt hot. She kept a furry black rug in the middle of her large room. She had a desk, that she kept piled with her research papers, books, and only a hundred pencils. Her closet was large, but only part of it held clothes. There was a small door in the back that had a set of stairs in it. After climbing up the stairs you reacched a research room where she did her research, she studied it down stairs. The other area held shelves upon shelves of different weopons and scrolls. She had two windows in her room, one above her bed on the side, and another in the form of a skylight in the middle of her room.  
Kairi stared out the window located near her bed, that was too, covered by the black curtains. She fell into a daze, leaning against the window sill, daydreaming like she usually did when staring out over her village, watching the people. She could always look down and stare out at her garden but, if she looked up the horizon abit she could a bit of the village, the area she could see was a market. She lovedd watchcing the bustling people. 'I don't like him, I don't even have a crush on him, I like that a boy I dont even remember' She thought, 'I'll show up but tell him I love him only as a friend, teammate and brother, and nothing more' Kairi decided. She bit her lip. She couldnt remember the boy from so long ago, she just know that her heart ached for a love that she knew she once had and ccouldnt see anymore. But soon she was fast asleep, ninja clothes and all.

-----

"You know its destiny." The voice said to her, it was a light whisper. It was all dark, Kairi was in the same dark room as always, she sighed.  
"Hi, Kairi" She heard a calm soothing voice say. Kairi spun in circles trying to find out who had said that. She didnt recognize the voice.  
"Who's there? Who are you?" She said looking around frantically, she'd never heard anyone else in this room. It had always been just her and the voice, thinking of the voice, she wondered why it hadnt spoken up yet.  
"What?! How did you get in here!? Get out!" The voice screached.  
"It's me, Kairi, Gaara" She heard the new voice say, she lovedd the voice. It rang in her ears. She heard it echo, and wanted to memorize it like a poem or a scripture. "You'll see me soon I promise, just wait, you'll remember, you'll see me, watch where you woudn't and not where you would. So the unclear" He told her "That makes no sense!" Kairi cried, stomping her foot childishly.  
"Stop helping her!" The known voice screamed.  
"Wait just wait it will" He whispered as the room started to lighten and she woke up.

------

"Miss Kairi, Miss Kairi wake up, oh please wake up!" Kairi opened her eyes and heard Sohna begging her while shaking her lightly.  
"I'm awake, Sohna-chan, I am I am" Kairi sighed, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.  
"It's 3 in the after noon ma'am" Sohna said, upset.  
"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT" Kairi screamed, She simply nodded. "Your kidding!!" Kairi whined, Sohna caught her breath and shook her head. Kairi groaned after she walked out and stood up. "Guess I'll get ready to go to this festival." Kairi mumbled. She grabbed a towel and in her closet she found a short black kimono, that had lightning bolts and moons scattered among the bottom. She pulled out a white Obi and a yellow ribbon to go around it. She smiled walked to the bathroom that was down the hall abit with her clothes, took a shower and dried her hair. She'd been using apple shampoo, body wash, mist and lotion since she was 7 and tended to smell much like Apples all the time. She after she knew she was dry she put on her Kimono, Obi, and ribbon. She looked at her self in a mirror then opened a drawer on the right side to reveal some make up she owned for special occasions. Kairi hummed a tune and put on light pale yellow eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, light pink blush, and clear watermelon lipgloss. Dispite her love of Apple body washes and things, she loved the taste of watermelon lipgloss. She stood up and pulled her mid back length hair into a messy but beatiful bun with her bangs framing her face. She slipped on beautiful whit sandals that laced up to my knees and tied in the front. "I do look pretty don't i?" Kairi asked herself staring into the mirror.

-----  
"One minute, Kairi" the Raikage said putting a finger toher as she entered his office.  
"I'm going to the festival now, Papa" He looked up at her, and stared. She blushed and scratched her cheek lightly.  
"Oh, well dont you look beautiful." He smiled standing up and walking to her. "Here, It was your mothers when she was younger, and I'd given it to her, she gave it back to me when she left me. I want you to have it." He handed her a silver barret, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a cresent moon overlapping it. Kanji that she didnt recognize was going down it.  
"What's it say?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the barett. She ran her thumb over it, examining every inch.  
"With love." He told her. "Meaning, whenever you do something, make sure its with love. Dont do something if its against your judgement. Whether its right or wrong." She smiled up at him and through her arms around his neck.  
"I love you, Papa. Thanks." Kairi used it to hold back part of her right bangs.  
"Well hurry and get going" He laughed shoeing her out of his office.  
------

"Hi Zakoshi!" Kairi cheered running up to him, he returned a smiled. "Hey Zakoshi, I just wanted to tell you, I love you as a friend a teammate and a brother, and I respect you, but I don't love you like that, I'm very so sorry" Kairi explained,  
"It's ok, I like someone else, but you're my friened and I wanted to bring someone I know and care about." He smiled at her. She nodded.  
"Alright, that's good" She whispered, she linked arms wit him and the two walked into the festival. The festival was full of games they played, and things to eat that they enjoys, and dancing, lots of dancing. Over all, they were having a great time.  
"Oh Kami-sama" Kairi heard Zakoshi groan  
"Nani?" She asked him, looking from the artwork she had been to him,  
"Its her, the girl I said I liked, Kana Toehwo" he said, nodding slightly in her direction. Kairi stared at her, she was hanging off a rather cute guy that all the other girls were swooning over. She smirked at Zakoshi.  
"Hey Zako-san, does she know you like her?" Kairi asked, continuing to stare her down, she didnt seem to notice. He simply nodded to her. "Ah" She smirked and the grinned smugly before kissing the boy she had been hanging off of. Zakoshi, tensed and turned away  
"Come on" He murmured. While he was upset, Kairi, you ask? Kairi got pissed. The black haired girl walked up to Kana, fists clenched.  
"You… you egotistical, spoiled witch, you know Zako likes you yet you kiss him!" She screamed punching her in the mouth, and Kana punched back, soon a croud formed, cchanting continiously to fight.  
"Kairi! Zakoshi what the hell is going on?!" Koru ran up to Zakoshi.  
"She got mad at Kana... for kissing him... and ... then you have this." He explained.  
"Kairi-hime! Princess Kairi!" A voice yelled as Kana landed a punch on Kairi's temple. People stopped the chanting once they heard this and a man in an ANBU mask appeared near the two. Kairi held her self back, fangs had grown slightly like canines and her eyes were bloody red.  
"EEEK! Get it off of me! I give! Im sorry!" The girl screamed. The ANBU membe that had shown up pulled Kana back, and a man with red hair and blue eyes held Kairi.  
"Marruuu" She growled lightly. Maru just picked her up as she passed out. Kana was bruised and bloody, but Kairi was too.  
-----

"You know Its destiny" The voice said to her. "That your in tune."  
"In tune?!" Kairi asked.  
"Dont worry about it. Youll figure it out, Kairi." It said. Kairi just groaned.  
"Are you the monster inside me?" Kairi asked looking up at ceiling wondering if thats where it was coming from. "Hey! Answer me!" She yelled as the room lightened, but Kairi didnt wake up. She just sat in a new room that looked the same, but no one spoke to her.  
----

"Sir, please dont yell at her when she gets up, she's really hurt." Maru said standing infront of Kairi's father.  
"I know I know, Maru, I wont. Now get her to her room." He ordered. Maru carried Kairi into the room. Zakoshi and Koru followed him.  
"You think she'll be okay, Cous?" Koru asked looking up at Maru. mau just stared at her.  
"Its odd, she looks really bad off, but Kana got the worse of it." Zako added in.  
"We came as soon as we heard! Is she okay?!" Mio asked rushing in with Amu.  
"She fine. Just a little, tired and beat up." Mio ignored her brother and sat n the side of Kairi's bed.  
"A little tired?! Maru! She's past out, not sleeping!" Mio cried. Amu brushed hair out of Kairi's eyes and walked out of the room, returning with some bandages and ointment. Her and Mio applied them.  
"Get some rest, you two" Mio smiled at Zakoshi an Koru they nodded and laid down on the blankets that Sohna had supplied them with. Maru spoke once they were asleep.  
"Whatevers in her harmed her tonight" maru told them.  
-----

"Ma...Ru?" Kairi asked as she sat up in bed. "Ohh.. That kills" She grumbled holding the side of her head. She looked around her room, Maru sleeping sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, Mio wwith her head on her big brothers shoulder, Amu sitting in the chair by her desk and Koru next to Zako sleeping on a bed of blankets. She smiled at each one of them.  
"Kairi" Kairi looked at her door where her dad stood, "When you feel better, come to my office, we have to talk." He told her.  
"Daddy Im sorry about fighting." She whispered.  
"Its not about the fight, hun. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, hand on the door knob, she nodded and he closed the door. Sighing, she laid back down, wondering when the thers would wake up and what her father had to speak to her about.

* * *

Haroki: There you have it  
Gaara: OKay, hn.  
Kairi: REVEIW AND I GET BETTER!  
Haroki: Kiba,  
Kiba: Got it -ties up Kairi and tapes her mouth shut-  
Haroki: See you next time!! :)


	7. Kairi Taisuki: I have you

Haroki: Chapter Seven!! And Has the most words so far!! :) Yay!  
Kiba: As BeatzCoture asked "Will Kiba be in the story since he's in the AN?" Thats a very go--  
Kairi: Good question, Lovely reveiwing reader:) BeatzCouture, And the answer is,  
Haroki: Probably! I love Kiba-kun, so He'll be mentioned... or throw a sarcastic remark, or you know, a Kiba Thing.:) Well, Anyways, Gaara take it away  
Gaara: She owns what she owns, she doesnt own what Masashi Kishimoto owns. Hnn.

* * *

The Story Of A Lost Soul Chapter 7

Kairi stared, wide eyed at her father. Had he really just spoke those words to her? Had he really told her that? Was she dreaming without that voice? She shuddered, realizing that this wasnt a dream, that she really had heard those words.

------

_Once the others woke up, she got dressed, and she went with Maru to her father's office to hear what he wanted to talk to her about. He had just told her a joke and she was giggling as she entered the office. She immediately stopped giggling when she saw the serious look on her fathers face._

_"Papa... what's wrong, what's happened?" She asked, her tone gone worried, for she hardly saw her father like this._

_"I have something to tell you, and I thought you should know now." He told her. She nodded at him, telling him to continue, he turned his gaze to Maru, "Maru, please leave, I must speak to Princess Kairi alone." He nodded side ways to the door. The redhead bowed and, be fore exiting the room, sent a glance of reassurancce to Kairi. She gulped, having to be alone was never good._

_"Kairi, I am not your father. You were young when I said it, but when you came here, I hadnt spoken to your mom in 15 years, so obviously, I couldnt be your father. I thought now would be the best time to tell you. Your mother didnt know who your father was because appearently she hadnt had anyone since we left each other. I know this is hard on you, and if you want to leave you can." He told her, he sat a hand on her shoulder, "But believe me when I tell you, You are my daughter in heart." He stared into her grey-red eyes. They began to water, she blinked hastily for a second to rid herself of the salt water._

-------

"No. You are my dad, in heart. I wouldnt be able to leave." She murmured. He looked at her, pity in his eyes for the poor girl. Kairi pulled a smile onto her lips. "Besides, I have the best family in all the ninja nations. I have a dad, brothers, and sisters, what more could any child want?" She wrapped his arms tightly around his waiste.

"What do you mean, Kairi?" He asked, he was a little surprised that she didnt ask who her father could be. She smiled gracefully and opened the door, Kairi motioned for the others to come in.

"I have Maru, who's been a brother to me for five years now, Mio and Amu who have been like sisters to me for five years now, and Koru and Zakoshi, like brothers also now." Kairi smiled as she held Maru's hand. "I may not have blood, but Blood doesnt make love, Love is thicker then blood." Kairi told him. Her father smiled at her and hugged her.

"You are strong, my little one, and wise." He told her. Kairi blushed and let out a nervous giggle.

"Not to break the wonderful moment, but I must check on Kairi's bruises" Mio murmured taking a step foreword. The Raikage smiled and chuckled kindly at her.

"Yes of course, Mio, Amu, do what you have to." He tol them. They bowed while Kairi hugged him. They walked out of his office and back down to Kairi's room, who refused to go to the hospital for treatment. As Mio and Amu unbandaged and re-bandaged Kairi she listened to Koru and Maru argue over who Mio loved morre, Kairi was much ammused by this arguement and Mio seemed to like that they were fussing ove her aswell.

"Well since you're all bandaged lets head off to training, shall we?" Zakoshi asked in his monotone voice. Everyone stared at him offly.

"Um, Zakoshi, dont you think its a little... bad timing to be training?" Maru asked, Zakshi shrugged.

"Oh yeesss, lets just take the bandaged injured girl off to train with her team... one being a major professional." Koru mused sarcastically, putting a hand to his chest to finish that last statement and explain whom he was talking about.

"Hush, Koru. I want to train." Kairi mumured, they all turned their off glances to her from where they'd been on Zakoshi.

"Most kids would look at this as an excuse not to..." Mio giggled, Kairi shook her head once,

"No well.. its jsut.. The Chunin exams are coming up and I want to do my best." Kairi explained.

"One day without training wont hurt, now you stay in bed and let the bruises heal. Tomorrow you can go back to training." Amu ordered like a doctor. I crossed Kairi's mind to ask why she hadnt become a medic nin but sh enever bothered to ask.

"Maru! You tell them how important this is!" Kairi whined, gesturing to them.

"Maru isnt going to convince me of anything" Mio stood with her fists on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"But its not even that bad!!" Kairi would do anything, say anything, to get out of bedrest.

"You know is she can whine this much I wonder if she is really hurt" Maru stated. Kairi groaned and fell back onto her bed. When she hit the bed she winced in pain.

"This bites" She growled. "Can I at least have some PJs?" Mio giggled at her and nodded, after the boys and Amu said their goodbyes and get wells Mio pulled out a long white shirt for Kairi to wear.

"Ill be back in an hour to check on you okay?" She asked as started to open the door to Kairi's room, Kairi nodded. When the door shut she took off her clothes and put on the shirt. Mio had left water on the bedside table with a sandwhich. Kairi smiled greatfully when she sa it becaus she realized hoe hungry she really was. She ate it down in record time and drank down the water.

-----

"You know its destiny," The voice said to her, Kairi groaned in frustration. "That you dont have a father." It told her, this caught Kairi's attention.

"Why? Why is that?! What do you know!?" She cried out to it. The voice cackled, hearing the frustration in her.

"I know many things."

"That doesnt help me"

"Get patience... and do research" and with that the room started to lighten and Kairi fell out of bed.

-----

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, nice to see you live." Kairi gasped when she saw the face of her teammate, Koru.

"Good Kami, Koru, personal space!" She hissed filling up her lungs. He burst into laughter at her and sat on the ground cross-legged. Zakoshi stepped foreward to her and sqwatted down, outstretching his hand to the fallen brunette.

"Thank you Zako-kun" Kairi smiled as he helped her up. "Soooo.... How long wwas I asleep?"

"Oh just a night, you get to come training today, We'll leave so you can get ready" With a nod of his head he left, he'd explained to her before why he did so.

----

_Kairi and Zakoshi sat on at a bench near a Noodle shop where they'd just gotten tea after training on her first day, Koru was planning on catching up with them after checcking up on his mom. _

_"Zako-kun, not that I'm offended, but why do you nod your head to me like the elders when I walk into a meeting after father?" Kairi asked, not looking up, but rather down at her cup as she made the steaming green tea swirl in its little styrofoam cup. He gave a gentle laugh to her and looked foreward._

_"My mother raised me a gentlemen, so I would probably do that to any female friend of mine. But in the Land of the Clouds we had to be very respectful to the Royals. You ARE a princess, and though you are also a ninja, its my belief. In away, my mom calls me a feminist," Zako laughed again here, he looked as if he was remembering something, "She told me that she didnt mean to turn me into one, and I told her that she didnt. I believe that, unlike what most men beleive, Happy women make a happy village." He smiled over at Kairi._

_"Oh, You are a special guy, Zako." Kairi smiled back, "I'd like to meet your mom. She sounds like a very special women" _

_"Oh she is. She taught me well. Especially since she taught me on her own, no father. I love her greatly, maybe one day we can go to the Cloud, I know she'd love you Kairi. You two are alot alike, gentle and caring, but yor independent and both have a fire brning deep inside you.. though, I think yours may be very different" He stared at her, Kairi tried to ask him what he ment by her's was different, but Koru came running up and ruined the moment._

_------------_

"Meet me at the front door okay?!" Kairi called, she didnt need a responce, she knew they'd heard her. Kairi just pulled on her outfit and for a change, pulled her hair into a bun, though she still allowed her bangs to hang out loosely. "I have to be ready for fighting today, Mousey, I think we'll be training hardd for the exams." Kairi looked towards her stuffed mouse that was laying on her desk. She hummed while she made sure her bun was tight so it wouldnt fall out.

"Jeez, take long enough?" Koru asked impatiently. He was leaning against the wall of the tower-mansion. Zakoshi hit him lightly in the back of the head and he animatedly lost his balance and caught right before he face-planted into the ground. When he was sure he was sturdy he turned to glare at Zakoshi and started to yell at him. Kairi watched as he yelled and Zako stayed standing there, boredly watching. She started to laughed and bit her lip. Before long she couldnt hold it anymore and startedd to laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" Koru yelled.

"Oh nothing, come on, heehee, lets go, training awaits." Kairi linked arms with the both of them and they began walking to their training grounds. "Oh... We should pick up Maru or the Lazy-bum will be late!" She cried, turning and heading in the direction of Maru and Mio's home.

"Oh, Hello, I see you're looking better, Kairi. Come on in guys, go ahead and wake him up, as always he's sleeping like a hog." Mio smiled, she ruffled Koru's hair and the three ran playfully up to their Sensei's room.

"Sensei!" They cried as they jumped onto his bed.

"Oh! Ugh! Oof! Get off you idiots! Geez!" He groaned, pushing them off of his bed. Kairi began to sniffle noticebly.

"A-are y-you m-mad, M-maru-nii?" She whispered. His eyes shot awake and he picked the twelve year old up.

"No! No Im sorry!" She just started to giggle at the fact that he fell for her sniffles and hugged him. He groaned and threw her ont his bed.

"Alright, get out, Ill be out in a minute." He laughed.

"So, Did you three eat?" Mio asked as the three genin stepped into the kitchen to await their sensei. The three shook their heads, knowing what was coming, but were thankfully saved by their sensei.

"Okay team, lets go." Maru walked in to see the three running to him, Mio with a glare on her face. Kairi walked, particularly quietly, thinking about the different voicec she'd heard before the festival. It was the first time she'd really been able to think about it, how could she forget about him? She really had to know who he was. If he'd really ment so much to her, how could she not remember him? She questioned this to herself and finally thought maye her mind erased it, or maybe it was the Tsuki Oni(Moon demon)-Which she self named- that did it. She searched every corner of her memory, wanting to know ho he was. She thought that maybe if she searched enough she might be able to remember something. She was so deep in thought that when she got into the clearing past the trees of the path she just sat down, and stared at the rare sprigs of grass that were there. Most of the clearing was dirt from the teams training.

"Hey! Kairi! Come on!" Kuro called, Kairi's head shot up looking at him. Zakoshi was looking worriedly at her but she just stood up and smiled in their direction.

"Okay, well are we sparring? If we are Ive already fought Kuro, I wanna fight Zakoshi!" She declared pointing her index finger at the blue haired boy. His eyes widened, not being used to be challenged by ... a girl. "Do you except?" She tried to stay formal but snorted lightly as she tried to keep the laugh in. He simply nodded, closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were a shocking white. Kairi was takin aback by this and hesitated as he came at her.

"Kairi! Move!" Kuro shouted, he stared in fear, but Kairi couldnt move. She was like a deer in headlights, unable to move. Zakoshi put his hands infront of him, elbows bent, then pushed them out, Kairi was thrown back and hit the tree.

"Uck!" She groaned as a couple drops of blood spurted out of her mouth, she'd hit the tree harder then she thought, Zako started to stop, but Kairi stood up.

"No, dont stop, Zakoshi, when we take the exams no one will, even if Im a princess." She told him, she pulled out her scroll and summoned the Kumori Rai and slashed it, yelling out, "Kumori Dageki!" Zako flipped into the air, artfully dodging the strike, backwards and landed about five yards infront of her. She came at him, the sword in her right hand, behind her. When she reached Zakoshi she flipped over him, and slashed behind her, swiping out a tree during the begining swipe. He flipped into the air once more, performing the dragon sign and it seemedd as if he was staying in the air, until of course, she relized he had no intentions of coming out of the air. She yelled as she ran and jumped into the air, using a tree limb as leverage, she flew at him, using the sword infront of her.

"Cloud Cover" Zakoshi hissed, looking straight into her eyes. Kairi was surprised she heard it, he really had just let the words slip out almost silently. It was seconds before she hit him, and clouds, it looked like fog, went in the air, Kairi let herself fall to the ground, the fog still around her, and she began to panic.

"What the hell!" She finally yelled, it was like no one could hear her. She thought for a moment, but couldnt calm herself down, finally she gave in and bit down on her arm, her sword disappeared as she bit down into her arm, blood started to appear on her jacket. When she opened her eyes the fog was gone, and her team was staring at her. "A genjutsu... I cant believe I fell for that...", She dropped her arm to her side as stood up straight. She licked the little bit of blood off her top lip and sighed. "You won."

"No, its not about winning or losing, its about learning what or what not to do." Maru told his team, proud of her graciousness and that neither of them were while Koru just stood stunned.

"Okay.. so... Can I fight now?" Koru asked looking up at Maru. Maru laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. Kairi sat down, leaning on Maru while the two watched Koru and Zakoshi spar.

"You did good." He looked down at her and she shook her head.

"Not good enough. I still have much to do... Can I ask you a question?" She wanted to change the subject. She didnt like compliments. She had no idea why, she just didnt.

"Sure, Hime. What?" It wasnt rare for him to call her Princess, it had just formed to be a nickname, not a title. Though It as her title.

"When I left on my first 'mission', who did I meet?" She asked, she was staring at the ground, asshamed that she didnt remember.

"The Sabaku's. The Kazekage's children, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." He told her, "Temari was the oldest, with blonde hair and a stick up her a--"

"Maru!" She scolded and hit him lightly. He sighed and cocntinued,

"Kankuro was a joke with brown hair, and Gaara, he had red hair, the youngest, and he had the symbol of love on his forehead." Maru looked deep in thought at this. Kairi nodded.

"Thank you, Maru." Maru stared at her, wondering why she'd asked, but not bothering to ask.

------

"Kairi, Are you hungry?" Sohna asked as Kairi entered the building, looking beaten and tired.

"No, Sohna-chan, Maru treated us to dinner." Kairi smiled. "I sort of regret it, I love your cooking." She smiled brightly despite how tired she was. Sohna replied with a smile of her own.

"Well, you should wash up and tell your father good night, you look tired, Princess." Sohna told her. Sohna was much like a mother to Kairi so she listened and went upstairs, annd did so.

------

"You know its destiny" The voie told her. Kairi got frustrated not wanting to hear what was destiny.

"Dont tell me, Damnit! Im sick of you never answering my questions! What are you?!" She screamed, stomping down on the ground.

"Child, Listen to me now. You know what I am. Youve named me without me telling you. I am a demon." The voice sounded stern.

"What type of demon are you? Are you a tail?" She asked desperately, wanting to know more and more.

"Its a legend deep inside Village Tsuki. You will learn, impatient brat." The voice was fading, the room began to lighten.

------

Kairi sat up, and hugged her self. "TsukiOni told me" She jumpedd up and ran into her closet and up to her study. She began tossing books around before she found one. "TsukiOni" She whispered. She opened it and began to read aloud.

* * *

Haroki: Yeah I know I did alot off skipping from place to place in here, oh well, youll live.  
Kairi: Yeah.. So, My lovely (sometimes)reveiwing fans, reveiw review!  
Haroki: STOP THAT! Eh heh heh Well bye!  
Gaara: Later. Hnn.


	8. Gaara Sabaku: Who Were You Talking To?

Haroki: Im sooo sorry it took so long, Ive been rather busy.  
Kiba: Yeah... Busy slacking off.  
Haroki: Ive been painting my room Kiba!  
Kiba: Yeaahhhh suureee.  
Haroki: Well... trying too... Anyways its a sorta short chapter.. I got writers block. Gaara, take it away.  
Gaara: You two are annoying. She owns what she owns, doesnt what she doesnt. You know what she does and doesnt, if you dont, ask.

* * *

Chapter 8

-Reading the TsukiOni Myth Page-

_Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Moon, Village Tsuki, there was myth, that if a girl was born in the months of Fall or Winter, they would have a demon within them. They would become a monster and forget all they are and all they know. All girls were executed emmidiately after they were born. One night, a girl was born. She was born in the winter. She was not killed like most females born in the winter months. She was born in a woman with no male. She had a being in her eyes and a voice in her head. She grew fast, being years older, twice before she stopped. Unlike any of her family blood line she had silvery black hair and bloody filled eyes. She was told to have powers, tendrils of power that killed what they touched. Many people beleive it could be a Tailed Demon. But it couldnt be. A tailed demon heals its shell, its holder, this makes the holder heal much slower, and sometimes times even makes wounds much worse. Only one woman has been recorded in time to have this scientifically named 'TsukiOni'-Meaning Moon Demon- in her. At the age of eighteen she -flips page-_

"No! What happens!" Tears streamed out of her red eyes, she screamed and pounded her fist onto the ground. "No, no, no!" She muttered, She began to ccry hard into her hands. She'd thought she figured it out, buu of course it couldnt have been that easy, it never is. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Crying wont get me anywhere" She whispered to her self. She looked down at the book and toar out the only small page it had on the TsukiOni, and tossed the book across the room. Kairi stood up and went down the stairs and into her closet to change into her outfit. She folded the page of the book into a fourths then placed it gentley into a hidden flap in her Kunai pouch.

"My, you are up early arent you, Princess?" Sohna smiled at Kairi and nodded her a good morning. She looked like she'd just gotten up too because she was sweeping, something she often did as soon as she woke up. Kairi mustered a smile and nodded back. Walked quietly down many halls she noticed each of the halls held portraits of past Raikages and their families, she found her father's portrait and next to it, lay hers. It was updated each birthday of hers, his stayed the same. She stared at her 12th birthday picture, she smiled brightly and held up a peace symbol with the thumb added on. She shook off the want to stare at her father and her own pictures and continued down a long flight of spiral stairs to the first floor from the second where she found the library doors. The library scaled the same height as the house, but not her fathers floor-the top-. It went up two stories and had a wall of windows. The Library was Kairi's favorite room in the entire house except for possibly her music room. Kairi hadd chosen the decor for the room to look cozy, but light, sunny, and bright. The room was circular and Kairi'd chosen a classic red rug with old time floral designs and gold tassels. She had two soft leather couches and two soft leather arm chairs. There was a coffee table in the center of the chairs, and of course a latter to climb up the rows and rows of books. She looked around the library and began to crawl up the latter to a shelf that started the 'Ts's. She looked around but found no second copy of her book. Giving up, she laid down on the part of the window seat that went along the entire length of the window-wall.

-----

"Kairi... Kairi wake up!" Kairi jumped up with a gasp and looked around, finding her team next to her. She looked at the three of them and then held her head in her hands.

"oh jeez, that was weird... I thought I was asleep." She murmured. Koru and Zakoshi shared a look then looked back at Kairi,

"Kairi-chan, you were asleep." Maru told her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bt I didnt... oh never mind, Come on, lets go train!" She cheered shooting off the window seat and pumping her fist. The guys shrugged and followed her. "So what should we train on today?" She asked as they got closer to their training ground.

"How about we learn more about cchakara control?" Maru askeed the three as the got into the clearing.

"I guess that means we dont have a choice?" Kairi asked looking up at her sensei, he chuckled.

"Nope. No choice. You guys have to have Chakara control."

---(AN: Sorry, Im not going to write training, because... well if you viewed/read the series you should know what it is)---

"Hey Kairi, you know you havent been on any missions with us yet!" Koru exclaimed. The four were sitting around a table at the Barbecue restraunt that Maru and Kairi had often eaten at and was the team's dinner place.

"Oh really?! I hadnt realized that at all, Koru! Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Kairi sarcastically exclaimed to the brunette. The others laughed at it and Koru sulked. "Oh come on Koru, seriously? Sulking?" Kairi asked she giggled and poked him in the nose. He was across from her, next to Maru who was across from Zakoshi who was next to Kairi(I hope you understood that). He stuk his tongue out at her,

"PPpphhhtt" Kairi held in a giggle beccause he look just like a five year old.

"Really? What are you? Five?" She asked giving him a dull look that had a tint of disgust. He just it into another piece of barbecue.

"You know, I dont know if I feel to safe with Kairi having a scewer." Zakoshi joked her. Kairi glared darkly at him and picked up the skewer in a stabbing-like hold.

"Dont test me, Zakoshi." She growled, but with a slightly playful tone. He chuckled and waved it off as she stabbed a piece of Barbecue. They continued eating with small nonsense conversations that they Kairi didnt pay much attentio too, until Maru cleared his throat.

"Guys I have something we have to talk about," He started, the 3 ninjas looked up at their sensei in question. His face was serious which was pretty rare for him,

"What is it Maru-Sensei?" Zakoshi asked. Kairi just looked at Maru questioningly, wondering what was up.

"As you know the Chunin exams aare three days away. Im going to be going with you, but when we reach the village, you three are on your own, because when you become a chunin you wont have me to show you around every village, this is a little bit of preparation Im giving you guys, but dont worry Ill see you again." He told them. Kairi had a look of protest and destress on her face. She didnt like the idea of being in a neeew village and having no idea how to get around.

"Okay So, That's news... when are we going to leave for Konohagakure?" Kairi asked, trying to remove her upset look.

"Tomorrow, so you should have a day, day and half, to get aclimated." Maru nodded. He knew she was upset about it, but knew she'd find the light in it. As they went on talking, their subject now the chunin exams, Kairi just sat thinking about it. Hoping that maybe, just maybe it wouldnt be very bad at all to walk around Konoha by themselves.

'Maybe it wont be that bad,' She thought for a moment, her head practically laying on the table, half asleep, she shot up, happiness from what she just realized flooded her face and excitment coursed her veins. "Oh my Kami He'll be there!" Kairi cried as she gripped the table, he knuckles turned slightly white.

"Uh... Who, Kai-chan?" Koru asked, looking slightly scared of her sudden emotional flair. She looked at the people around the restraunt that stared at her. and sunk back down into the booth to hide herself.

"Uhhhh....The other ninjas...." She muttered looking away. The three lookedd at her confused. Kairi just sunk into her seat farther.

"Okay so one thing you guys have to remember when you get there is dont mention ...."

----

"...Dont mention anything that you dont want to be used against you." Zakoshi reminded his friends as they entered Konohagakure. Koru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah we know. Sensei told us that already" Koru grumbled, annoyed that Zakoshi felt the need to continuessly remind the rest of the team. Kairi was oddly silent, examining every area and person she could lay her eyes upon, and listening for the voice that she'd heard in her head, the boy that Maru had said had red hair, a 'love' tatoo and was named Gaara.

"Hey do you guys wwant to go eat?" Zako asked, disrupting Kairi's examining. She bit her lip, she was very hungry.

'Well, if Im ment to meet him, I will' She thought. "Yeah sure, Im famished!" She giggled.

"Lets go to a place calledd the Ichiraku.... I heard some people talking about it down the street." Koru suggested poiting with his thumb behind himself.

"Yeah okay, just one problem, where is it?" Kairi asked looking at the ditzy brunette, He went to answer, but she stoppedd, turned around, and ran back to an alley where she saw six ninjas, she only paid attention to the red head, till three of them, inlcluding the red head, disappeared, Kairi ran down to the others.

"Who are you?!" The yellow blonde one asked, getting into a defensive position.

"My name is Taisuki Kairi, My team is back there, We are from Village Rai and are here for the chunin exams, will you please tell me the name of that red-head you were speaking with?" She spoke quickly and frantically.

"Im Haruno Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke" The pink haired girl pointed to herself then to the blue-black haired boy. Kairi felt the urge to pound him in the face for looking so snobby.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! You forgot me!!" The blonde whined.

"Its not forgetting if you do it purposely." She replied, tunring to cling to the no longer there Sasuke. "Eh?! Where'd Sasuke-kun go!?" She cried andd ran off.

"Wow... Shes kind of annoying..." Kairi turned to look back at the voice, Koru and Zakoshi were behind her.

"Heehee, this is Koru and Zakoshi, My team." SHe smiled. "So whats your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Remember my name, I WILL e the greatest Hokage!" He declared.

"Uh-huh..... " Kairi couldnt reask her question, Koru and Zakoshi didnt know about the 'Gaara' she was looking for.

"So do you know where the Ichraku Noodle Shop is?" Koru asked, excitedly.

"Ill tell you if you buy!" Naruto made his deal eagerly.

"Sure why not, Koru will pay!" Kairi smiled, now wanting to get to know the hyper blonde boy. Something about him intrigued her, something about his beautiful sky blue eyes. Koru tried to protest but Naruto had already told them to follow and took them off to the Noodle shop.

"This is the best Ramen Ive ever eaten! And Ive eaten some really good ramen!" Kairi cheered as she ate. Naruto nodded happily after finishing his fourth bowl.

"Okay well, I hope we see you around, Naruto-san. But we should be getting to the hotel." Zakoshi sighed standing up.

"Alright, see you guys aagain later!" Naruto wwaved as they left the shop and towards a sort of large Hotel building.

-----

"One room for three people, just tonight and tomorrow night." Zakoshi told the woman behind the desk as politely as he could. He was getting very tired, which happened often to him. They traded Money for a key and the three headed up to the room.

"Well goodnight Ko-kun, Zako-kun." Kairi yawned sleepily after she'd crawled into her designated bed in her large nightshirt.

"Good Night Kairi-chan" Zakoshi and Koru told her in unison.

-----

"You know its Destiny." The voice told her, she waited pateintly. "That youve made it this far, brat." It told her.

"TsukiOni, will I see him?" She asked quietly.

"Listen to his advice. And listen around you." It told her. She ponderedd this till she woke up.

* * *

Haroki: There, you have it... -sigh- I hope its okay...  
Kiba: No. Its never okay.  
Haroki: -tackles- TAKE. IT. BACK! -holding kitten[Anouk] to his face-  
Kiba: Fine fine fine! Just call off you cat!  
Kairi: well, I saw Gaara! Anyways, ignore those to. Review you lovely people!  
Gaara: Bye.....hnn.

P.S.: I just got that Kitten 6 days ago:) Shes the prettiest 3 month old ever:)


	9. Kairi Taisuki: What Do I Do!

Haroki: Okay;; Sorry for the waitt!!  
Kiba: Yeah; Sorry.  
Gaara: Dont you have something else?  
Haroki: Oh yeah, My next chapter;; READ RIGHT AFTET THIS. Tell me what you think of the charactors, My friend Shae made them(sort of). He is Shadow and his girlfriend is Ashaiya.  
Gaara: She owns nothing then what youknow!!

* * *

The Story Of A Lost Soul chapter 8

"Uuuuughhhh" Kairi whined as she held her head at the small kitchen table in their hotel room. She was only wearing a yellow tee shirt that came to her mid-thighs and a pair of grey sweat pant shortish shorts. She was wearing white socks. It was odd that she bought socks, she only wore them to bed.

"Whats wrong, Hime?" Zakoshi asked, Kairi groaned again, just the sound of his voice sounded like an atomic bomb to her.

"My head is murdering me!" She whined then groanedd because her own voice haad hurt her migraine. She reached down to pull off socks before the obnoxious team mate came into the peacefull kitchen.

"GOOD MOOOORNING!" Koru cried as he came out into the kitchen from the pullout couch.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Kairi yelled enduring the pain that it caused in her head so she could have quiet. Zakoshi whispered to Kor the problem and he -very quietly- apologized to sighed and leaned back in her chair, hanging her headd back. The brunette looked at the sliding glass door that was passed the living room. The sliding glass door lead to a small balcony with a ficus or a fern on it. It was the first time she'd really noticed the balcony, so she got up to go out on it, the boys idnt really stop her they just let her go.

"You think she'll be okay in the exams?" Koru asked looking down at Zakoshi. He sat on the counter top eating an apple, Zakoshi was leaning against the counter, peeling an orange. The blue haired boy took a moment to contemplate the question before sighing.

"Yes, I think shell be fine. Shes tough, even if shes kind of sick, shes strong." He replied, not taking his eyes from his breakfast. Koru 'hmm'ed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow rested on his thigh.

"Yeah. I think she'll be good to. Shes got spunk." Koru chomped into his yellow apple and the conversation was over because Kairi reentered the hotel room from her visit on the balcony. She was humming lightly. It sounded like fall.

"Hey guys its really nice outside, lets go look around!" Her head ache was gone now. She realized that it mustve just been an air pressure thing, an equillibrium off balance thing.

"You sound better, Kairi-chan. I agree we should go." Zakoshi smiled at her she returned the smile, then glanced to Koru.

"Want to, Ko-kun?" She asked, she had a normal smile on her face, she really was happy for some reason. She liked the air here, it was a bit warmer than Rai and the breeze blew abit less then here though.

"Yeah sure." He sat up and grabbed his jacket, slung an arm around Kairi's shoulders and motioned to Zakoshi.

"I just have to change" Kairi ran to her little part of the hotel that was her room and changed into a knee length yellow summer dress and just wore her ninja sandals. She didnt find it nessisary to wear her usual fighting uniform. She headed back out and spun infront of the guys. "You like?"

"Yeah, its nice" Zakoshi nodded, Koru just smiled at her.

"Come on Zakoshi" He jumpedd in between the two boys to walk, shed only known them for a short while but she loved like family.

The three had today before they would go to the exams. Maru had already entered/signedd them up. They were walking together, Kairi in the middle Zakoshi on the left, Koru on the right. You could definately tell they werent from Konoha, Koru was pointing at every little thing he thought was interesting.

"Hey!! Kairi-chan!" A blonde boy waved excitedly at the three, appearently only remembering her name.

"Hi, Naruto-san." She smiled brightly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck cheekily and laughed.

"Are you ready for the exams tomorrow?" He asked after looking back at his team, who were waiting impatently.

"Mhmm, you better get ack to your team, Naruto-san, they look very impatient." Kairi gestured with her eyes to behind him where they looked even more annoyed then previously. Naruto nodded and said good bye as he ran off to his team. The pink haired girl, Sakura, pounded him in the head and the blue-black haired boy, Sasuke, just rolled his eyes, causing Naruto to yell at him and call him a jerk, re turned with idiot.

"Theyll be interesting at the exams, hmm?" Koru looked at his two friends. Kairi giggled and nodded, Zakoshi just nodded a little.

-----

"You know its destiney," The voice spoke to her again in the dark room. Kairi realized that it sounded differently. "That you're going down this path"

"What path, TsukiOni, what path?" Kairi whined.

"You know, brat." It spoke. Kairi groaned, annoyed with this, and gave up. She just sat in the room, staring at what she thought might be a wall. "You're silent, brat."

"I just needed to rest for tomorrow. I have a lot to do. Alot to worry about. One of the things not being you." She told the voice. It chuckled.

"You're learning, brat."

-----

"Team Lightning, Kamunaira Zakoshi, Raiko Koru, and Taisuki Kairi?" The women behind the desk asked looking at the three, Zakoshi nodded, confirming it. Kairi was nervous, so she was staying quiet and shy, slightly behind Zakoshi. Koru just stood in a professional manor for once. The woman handed him a piece of paper and he nodded, she pointed down the hall, but Kairi wasnt paying attention to the direcctions.

"Alright guys thissll be easy." Zakoshi told his friends. He never got nervous with things like these. As they got closer down the hall a puff of smoke appeared infront of realized what it was first.

"Sensei!" She cried happily, throwing herself into the poof of smoke to hug the red haired man.

"Hey, Kairi. Koru, Zakoshi, I just wanted to wish you guys some luck, Im not really supposed to be here right now. So Good luck, Ill see you soon okay?" He told the three, he hugged them all and ruffled Kairi and Koru's hair then turned to Zakoshi. "Take care of her, and keep him in line, okay, Zako?" Zakoshi replied with a nod. Maru smiled at the three again, and pushed Kairi slightly back to the other two and disappeared. A tear yanked in Kairi's eyes. Her heart ached. Her Sensei made her feel safe and happy. Now they were alone again.

"Time to enter." Kairi let out a deeply held breath as the two boy pushed ethe two doors open for Kairi. Automatically all eyes stared at them. Kairi gulped at the staring, her face flushed a deep red.

"Its okay, Kairi" Koru whispered to her.

"Hello" She smiled. She tried to scan the room but Naruto had already ran to her and started talking.

"Come on, come meet everyone, Kairi, Koru, Zakoshi." He told them, leading them over to eight other people. "You already know Sakura and Sasuke, but these are the others, Ki-"

"Inuzuka, Kiba, and this Akamaru, my partner. Im not anything to mess with, Little lady." He smirked. Kairi sneered at the cocky ninja with redd triangles on his cheeks. She had to admit though, he was pretty good looking.

"Aburame, Shino." His coat was pulled up pretty high and he wore sunglasses. She was kinda shocked, but realized she was intrigued by the mystery he held.

"Hyuuga, H-Hinata." She stuttered, her cheeks were a pale pink color from blushing and her hair was styled short and cute. Kairi couldnt help but notice that she continueslly stared at Naruto.

"Yamanaka, Ino. Im beautiful, right? This is my team. Nara, Shikamaru and Akamichi, Choji." She was blonde and Kairi found her highly aggrivating, though she was pretty. She'd pointed to a bored looking ninja and a plump one. The plump one was eating a bag of chips and smiled at her, she returned a smile.

"Thats pretty much us rookies but then theres--" A black haired boy appeared infront of Kairi and she screamed a little in shock.

"Rock Lee, My lord you are full of Youth!" Kairi stared blankly at the boy. "This is my rival, Hyuuga Neji, and my other teammate, Tenten." The girl put him in a headlock.

"Are you stupid! Youre going to scare her, Lee!!" She yelled. Kairi looked at Koru and Zakoshi whom shrugged.

"Its very nice to meet all of you, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. I wish you all luck in the exams." Kairi smiled bowing to be polite. "My name is Taisuki, Kairi. Im from Rai. These are my friends, and teammates, Kamunaira Zakoshi, and Raiko Koru." She pointedd to each one.

"I know you!" Tenten shouted pointing at her. "I saw you in Rai! I knew you looked famillair! You're Kairi-Hime-no-Rai!" Kairi tried to stop her but it was no use. That caught all of the ninjas attentions in the large room.

"Yes, Im Princess Kairi of Rai. But I am a Ninja, and I can and will fight." She had that determined look inwhich made you feel like she could take on the world.

After awhile everything seemed to calm down, for Kairi atleast. She stayed looking around the room, when she finally saw what she was looking for, and went to go to him, a man and many other ninjas stood in the front of the room. They were given seats, a test, and orders not to cheat.

'What am I going to do!? I dont know half of this!' Kairi cried out in her head, next to her was the Shino boy she'd met and on the other side was a guy with shoulder length black hair and one grey bang in front of his red eyes, the name on his paper said 'Shei-en'. Kairi moved her eyes, carefully not to move her head, to look around the room. She moved her hands to under her desk and made the 'Snake' handsign. "Kokoro" She whispered, barely making a noise. It was a jutsu Maru had taught them, it had taken them only an hour to master, and he had createdd it. It was a jutsu that allowed them to connect their minds, the word Kokoro litterally meaning 'Mind, heart, and soul'. 'Zakoshi?Koru? Are you there?'She aasked, no answer came. She couldnt contact them, she needed to calm down, and re try it. So she snapped out of it, finally rememering, that once you undid the jutsu, you had to wait thirty minutes before being able to do it again.

* * *

Haroki: I know its kinda short, but I got writers block!!! Sorry!! Thanks for reading, next time will be longer/better}  
Gaara: She saw me again...  
Kairi: READ & REVEIW YOULOVELY PEOPLE! :)  
Haroki: THWAP shut up, Kairi!! Till next time!!  
Kiba: Later haters.


	10. AN Charactor sheet, look!

Okay; So these are the two that my body asked me to put in. I mean, they wont be major, and I know their kinda mary-su -ish. but, hey, I love my buddy, what can I do??

Name: Shadow (Real name is Shei-an Kitamori)

Weopon: Katana thaat randomly has blood on it. (Four and a half feet long)

Name of weopon: Oni (Demon)

build: Slim-athletic/agile but has unnoticable muscle

On blade: In kanji "Life is a privaledge that will soon be taken away"

Look: 5'11" 1/2;shoulder length black hair with a single grey strand in his eyes; eyes are cinnimon, when hes using his possessed Chakara hispupils turn red and his white turns black.

His sword connects him to the demon world.

Name: Ashaiya Rikkane

Weopon: Dragon Fangs (Two short swords) Shes a major passifist whicchs ends up in her having to get saved by Shadow a lot of times

Build: Slim-clumsy when Shadows around, but graceful when shes not aroundd him.

Look: 5'6";; mid-back length slightly darker then sandy blonde hair; eyes are hazel nut color

Shes very very quiet, you might have realized, shes Shadow's girlfriend.


	11. Gaara Sabaku: Was It Really Her?

Haroki: Yo Yo yo! So Sorry for the wait, I totally had so much on my plate these past.... weeks.  
Kiba: Youre a dunce -_-  
Haroki: SHUT UP! Being 14 and in Algebra two and the Health Science Academy sucks, okay!  
Gaara: She owns nothing except .. well You know.  
Haroki: On with the story! :)

* * *

The Story of a Lost Soul, Chapter 10

Kairi groaned in her head and pounded on her thigh once, her fist balled tigthtly. _'Damnit to hell and back!' _She thought, practically screaming in her mind. She winced at her own loudness. She'd answered more then she thought she would've, six of the 9 that were on paper. She figured that even if she got the tenth one wrong, and if the test was graded according to an even point ratio, she'd have a sixty, if she couldnt answer the rest. But she thought that the tenth question might be worth fifty, if so, she was screwed if she got it wrong. She half-groaned, half whined in her mind as she watched the boy next to her, Shei-in's pencil scurry up and down the paper adding all the answers like it was any other old test you'd have in the academy. Kairi bit her lip as she watched the paper mock her.

"Twenty Minutes." The proctor called. Kairi now nawed on her lip, she was so worried. She went to pick up her pen again and sand wrapped around her wrist. She stared at the sand, dumbfounded for a moment before sensing danger. She tried to grab the sand that wrapped around both her wrist and pen, but this did nothing. An eye ball appeared infront of her, it looked like it was made of sand, she was slightly mesmorized by the green color. It was a shade of green, almost seafoam green, but completely different at the same time. She'd only ever seen that color once before in her life and in her dreams, it was her favorite color. In her trance she slowly began to lift a hand to touch the eyeball, sand began to coil up towards her, it then shot at her eyes, and before she could even manage to blink a red tendril that she was oh too familiar with, sheilded the almost matching red orbs. She bit her tongue to hold back a shocked gasp while she snapped out of the self-induced trance. Mentally she cursedd herself for getting mesmorized by a _**color.**_

_'What do you think you are doing, Shukaku! This is MY host, you dare to harm it, you arrogant Raccon __**dog!**__' The voice of the TsukiOni hissed at nothing Kairi could tell. _Kairi glanced around nervously with her eyes to make sure she was the only one that heard the voice. After, she rolled her eyes at the thought that someone might possibly hear it.

_'Im doin' what mah shell told meh ta' do, Tsuki, so let meh do what I have ta' do, got it?' The other voice replied, assuming it was the Shukaku TsukiOni mentioned._ Kairi liked the weird dialect. It was differet from any voice she'd ever heard, but what she was stuck on was the voices name.

'_Shukaku_' She thought, not thinking that TsukiOni and Shukaku could hear the thought.

_'Yeah, brat, Shukaku. He's the annoying demon in your little friend.' TsukiOni replied. _Kairi glanced around the huge room again and saw the red head that she wanted oh so desperately to talk to. He was clenching his fist and a light mist of sand swirled around his body. The sand started to retreat but she grabbedd some of it before it could slip of her desk completely, this slightly startled him, she held it to her mouth.

"Dont leave me, please...Gaa...ra" She whispered into it. She noticed the red head shoot up straight from where he was sitting. She let the sand go, expecting it to go back to its owner, but to her surprise, it wrapped around her wrist as a bracelett. Kairi ran her finger around the bracelett, the front had a small rose bud on it, and slowly it opened. She remembered the rose she'd given him and smiled. Once again, she picked her pen up and began to write again, attempting to figure out problem number three with her new founc confidence. She still had three-the one she was working on-, five, six, and nine to finish.

'Times up. Put your pencils down and turn over your test." The Proctor, Ibiki, Called. Kairi winced, wishing for only five more minutes. Ibiki talked to all the genins, Kairi nervously fiddled with her pen, and looked slightly to her left, the boy sitting next to, Shei-in, was sitting calmly, twirling his pen around his fingers. After a few moments of Ibiki-san speaking to the class, mulitple people rose their hands and left. One boy who apologized deeply to his teammates and sounded veryupset. Kairi held back watery eyes as she thought about Zakoshi and Koru. What would they do if she rose her hand and they were forever unable to be a chunin team? Kairi shook off the thought and opened her mental link 'Kokoro' so she could speak with the boys, this time, the special jutsu worked. Before she could even say anything to her friends her eyes flashed over to the orange covered arm rising into the air. Kairi followed the arm down and saw the blonde hair that she desperately was hoping she wouldnt see. She didnt want Naruto to quit, he was so strong. He slammed his hand down, startling Kairi, and preached his speech about never quiting.

_'He's awesome!' _Kairi shouted through the bond, forgetting that she was connectedd to the boys.

_'Cool down, Kairi, you fallin' in love?' _It was Koru, Kairi sneered in her mind and he chuckled.

_'Kairi, do you need something?' _Zakoshi asked almost worried. He knew that unless Kairi really needed something she wouldnt use Zakoshi's and Koru's chakara. The user lost chakara, but the two receiving the link lost slightly more, for whatever reason. Kairi believes Maru did that so that when a team is together, the weakest of the chakara users can lose the least amount of chakara, but this wasnt much of a problem for the three.

_'She's probably just checking up on us Shi.' _Koru chuckled _'Shouldnt it be the other way around? I mean, youre makin us look bad, Hime!' _

_'Oh shut up, Koru. How many did you guys answer?' _She asked pretending to pay attention to the purple haired woman whoo had entered the room in a loud and obnoxious way.

_'I finish all nine.' _Kairi felt slight pride reminating from her friend.

_'And you, Koru?' _

_'...uhh... you first' _Kairi giggled from the avoidence of the question.

_'Hm, I had just finished the first part of three when he called time. So I finished six and about a quarter. Now, how many?' _She returneed to the previous question.

_'Uh...four...' _Koru murmured. Kairi giggled but reassured him that theyd be okay.

Once dismissed Kairi released the bond, and the three rejoined each other and filed out to the small opening by a fence. A sign above it read 'Forest of Death'.Kairi let out a shudder at the name and the ominous feeling the entire forest gave off.

"So, we get the form, read said form, sigh said form, turn in the form, get a scroll, and we're done?" Koru said it more as a relay of the directions, not a reassurance or command. Kairi wasnt really paying much attention. The brunette was lagging behind her teammates when she saw a flash or red splattered white, She chased it into a small area surrounded by some bushes. She chased the small creature before she finally got close enough to pounce on the thing. It let out a muffled meow of both fear and pain. She pulled her self up to her knees while keeping the mammal close to her chest.

"Shhh, its okay, dont be afraid little one, no reason to be afraid." She cooed trying to calm it as best as she could. It writhed in her arms and she felt a sharp pain dig through her thumb. A yelp tried to leave her light pinkish lips but she held them together tight to not frighten the little kit. "See, its okay, little guy, its okay." She whispered. The little mammal was very cat-like. It looked like a little fox-kit, but white with a bblack striped tail which at the end looked like it had been dipped in black paint. It licked her thumb cautsiously and she smiled down at it.

"May I call you Ashita? It means tomorrow, as in 'There's always a tomorrow'. Nice huh?" She asked smiling, The little creature mewed and licked her hand again. Thats when Kairi remembered the red splatter, she removed her other hand saw blood on it. She gently turned the little kit to see the other side of it. Blood covered his snowy velvet fur. She held two fingers to the little kits side she knew enough of healing that with a little pressure, and the right chakara she might be able to heal the small wound. She pulled out her canteen after healing it and spread the water over it, rubbing lightly so she could remove any dried blood. "Better, baby?" She whispered. It let out a happy sheerful chirping-meow. Kairi stepped up to stand and looked around herself, she'd become lost in her surroundings and no doubt her friends were looking for her. So oshe took the intiative, and used an anchient menouver. She kicked off her shoe and it flew in one direction, foreward and slightly to the left. And she followed it.

"So, did you sign yet, Temari?" Kairi jumped at the voice, she looked over a bush and saw three sitting there. A red head, a blonde, and a brunette sat in a circle.

"Yeah, Kankuro, I just did." she replied sneering at her brother. Kairi was holding onto a high limb of a tree so she could see them more clearly. She turned around to hearing a crack and saw Koru. When she turned back she noticed to three were gone and she tumbled out of the tree.

"Damnit Koru! I was so close!!" She shouted. He gave her a confused look and she shrugged it off.

"Okay, sigh it." He shoved the paper to her as they walked to the area where Zakoshi sat with a few of their belongings. Kairi did so and handed them to Zakoshi who she trusted more with paperwork. Koru decided it was him that was going to get the scroll so the three went up, Anko Mitarashi checked the paperwork signatures and another jonin gave them a scroll.

"Its a Heaven scrool, so we need an Earth scroll." Kairi said, taking the scroll from Koru once she was standing in the middle. THey headed to their gate, and waited for the signal to enter.

* * *

Haroki: Well, theres Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed:)  
Kairi: Reveiw Or I will kill off Gaara!!  
Haroki: KAIRI! Im sorry, she didnt take her medicine today.  
Gaara: Bye.


	12. Kairi Taisuki: Woah It's him Gaara

Haroki: Well, I know, it has been FAR too long, I honestly dhould have put in on Hiatus. I'm SO sorry.  
Kiba: Yeah, And she no longer has a boyfriend, so there-  
Haroki: Will DEFINATELY be more chapters, and DEFINATELY be quicker.  
Kairi: We are SO sorry, Lovely reveiwing reveiwers. Please come back?  
Haroki: If you will please forgive me... Gaara, take it away!  
Gaara: Disclaimer is inserted here . Hnn .

* * *

The Story of a Lost Soul Chapter Eleven

By the second day they'd kept themselves away from everyone. That had been they're plan, go as far as they could, and the team to get in their way, would get attacked. They were ready, they just wanted to get as far as possible first.

"Long time no see." Kairi spun to the sudden appearance of a different voice. She viewed the black haired teen, his brunette partner, and another brunette then jumped down next to him.

"Shei-in! Wow, how've you guys done?" She asked looking at him, happy to see the other team.

"We had a Heaven scroll, found our Earth scroll already." He replied, "Thanks to Ashaiya, that is." The small girl blushed and looked away from being put on the spot.

"Well, I hope we see you soon!" Kairi replied, she knew she was destined to continue, and she would make it. The team vanished into the forest in a different direction from Team Rai.

The three were rather quiet in their journey. Kairi was stuck in her thought of wonder, worrying about getting to their destination without harm. Koru and Zakoshi meant a whole lot to her, and she would only blame herself if they got hurt.

"Hey… guys… something's watching u—"

"Holy SHIT!" Koru yelled as a rain of kunai just barely missed him. Kairi gasped and jumped to the ground with her teammates. The kunai had disappeared. "Genjutsu?" Koru asked, looking around for the weapons.

"No… I don't think so, Koru… Kairi do you think it's a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked. Kairi studied many Kekkei Genkais in her years, trying to find the one that was her own, and believing the more she knew about ninjas and they're specialties the longer she'd last in this world. This hazardous, dangerous world.

"Not one that I've read about, I think it was just a- WHOA!" She shouted sliding out of the way of an attack of shuriken. "Okay, come down and fight!" Kairi yelled out, as she did three older teenage ninjas landed infront of them, and fear strung together Kairi's nerves. _'Nevermind… go back up. Go. Back. Up. Puh-lease!' _She whined in her head, but got into a fighting stance.

"We are team 5 from the Grass Village!" One announced. The three Rai genin stared at him blankly.

"Congratulations?" Koru looked confused at the three, Kairi snorted lightly knowing Koru couldn't care less.

"We're from the Rai Village… and now that we know each other, we can settle this easily before fighting. Show your scroll." Zakoshi reached into his back pocket as if he had the scroll.

"We have an Earth Scroll" one of the Grass Ninjas replied, he seemed like the leader. Kairi examined him carefully, he seemed like a bad guy type.

"As do we." Kairi stated simply, "So, fighting isn't of the necessary." The leader snorted, and Kairi realized her bluff had been caught. "Honest."

"Alright, fine. " The other agreed and before they passed, Zakoshi made the sign of the dragon and hissed out a word that only Kairi caught.

"Cloud cover." He hissed, everything began to get cloudy for the viewers. Kairi pulled out her scroll, and muttered 'Kumori Rai' and her sword appeared. The three attacked the unsuspecting team before the genjutsu wore off. Zakoshi was automatically targeted by one of the teammembers.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HIM!" Kairi screamed, her eyes flaring red, and her hair flying around her wildly. The team freaked out as she attacked, one of them cowered in a tree. "Kumori Dageki!" She cried slashing her sword, the black chakara blade hit one of the men. The other, she knocked over,

"Hand it over." Kairi growled, foot on the leader's throat. He stared at her pathetically, Ashita on her left shoulder, mewing excitedly. "Or the fox-kit gets you." He pulled out the Earth scroll and tossed it to her, she allowed him to get up, and he ran with his team mates. Koru stared at her,

"Are you okay, Hime?" He muttered, She smiled hugely at him, and they all got the same idea.

"WHOO!" They all shouted together, hugging each other.

"Come on guys, I hear a river off to the side." Kairi told them, she placed both scrolls in her pockets.

"Good idea, come on." Koru smiled towards his friends, each of them were feeling very accomplished with the whole ordeal, and ready to take a rest before heading to the tower.

**"You know, it's destiny." Kairi looked around, "That you've seen him once again."  
"Can you ever tell me something straight?" She yelled.  
"Listen brat, think about all that is happening." Kairi stopped with her complaining, and kept quiet.**

"We made it!" Kairi and Koru cried as they opened the doors to the tower, it was the very end of the second day, they'd only rested for about two hours, Kairi taking a quick nap, before they decided they wanted to keep going.

"Guys, keep quiet, I'm sure Mio was glad to see us, but probably wanted to add acting mature." Zakoshi laughed. Kairi pouted.

"Awe, Zako, you take the fun out of everything!" he gave her a caring smile, she was such a child sometimes, but everyone knew the seriousness this girl held.

"I wondered when you would make it here, Taisuki." Kairi looked up to the voice, it was one she loved so much.

"Yeah, I tend to make things, quick." She murmured staring at the red head, she couldn't believe her eyes. "…Gaara…"

* * *

Haroki: So, defo NOT my best chapter, I'm sorry, again.  
Kiba: Really, isn't.  
Haroki: Thanks, Kiba. Reaalll pride booster... woops, I mean buster.  
Kairi: No one cares if your pride is busted! Review you lovely lovely people.  
Haroki: ... And she IS on meds now ... idiot.

I really am sorry, readers. This chapter is crap. I promise, my writing will go back, it's also extremely early in the morning, and i think I'm about to pass out. Maybe I should start writing during the day... Bye !


End file.
